


The Model

by Purplevhie09



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, Confused Byun Baekhyun, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Idol Park Chanyeol, Love Confessions, M/M, Manager Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Model Park Chanyeol, Mpreg, Park Chanyeol is a Little Shit, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplevhie09/pseuds/Purplevhie09
Summary: Park Chanyeol.A famous model who have some attitudes problem.Meets..Byun BaekhyunA rising model whose popularity boost up instantly.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this on Wattpad ♥️

_**The Model** _

**_The story of "The Model" is copyrighted. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, events, places and incindents are all products of the author's imagination. Any unauthorized copying of this work constitutes as infringement of copyrights. All rights reserved by the owner/writer of this work._ **

**_No parts of this work or any of it's contents may be distribute, publish, reproduced, copied, modefied or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author/writer._ **

**_All rights reserved 2020_ **

**_\--Note--_ **


	2. Rise and Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun meets his Idol Park Chanyeol on person after he became a exclusive model under the same company. But his admiration turns into hatred when they meet for the first time.

  
**_“Park Chanyeol?! What is this?!”_ **

Park Chanyeol, the most popular model in the country for almost six years under Black Pearl Entertainment and held by a good-looking Manager named Oh Sehun, was being scolded by the CEO of the BPE, Pres. Man Soo. He tried to contain his stress and anger towards the young man who was now being the latest topic because of his attitude problems towards other staffs and co-actors. Aside for being the popular model that he is, his name is also now being loud in the acting industry.

He was a good actor, no doubt about that, but the problem was his _bad attitude._

He always comes to the set late or didn't show up at all. His Manager Sehun, always needs to explain that he has some emergencies or other things to attend to.

"You always comes to the set late, or not even showing up! You can't do this forever Chanyeol," Mr. Man Soo exclaimed. "Our industry is like a battle field, there are a lots of aspiring stars who wants to take your place and throw you away from what you are now! If you continue doing this, there is no doubt that all your sacrifices for all those six years will be thrown away!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Man Soo, on the behalf of Chanyeol, I apologize.." Sehun bowed 90° as Chanyeol just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Tch!" He hissed.

"Sehun, you don't need to do that because of this bastard! He will never learn from his mistakes if you keep doing that!" Mr. Man Soo stated looking at the young Manager. If only he accepts to be his artist, he would also be as popular and famous like Chanyeol.

After the _long talk,_ Chanyeol and Sehun left the office. And after half an hour, another two person came in making the CEO smiles widely. "Oww~ Manager Do! You are here!"

"Good day Mr. Man Soo," Kyungsoo greeted the CEO. "Baekhyun, this is Mr. Man Soo, our CEO."

"Ofcourse we already knew each other, Kyungsoo, come on, no need to repeat who am I in this building,"he snickered and asked the two young men to take a sit. "I am glad you came to see me."

"Mr. Man Soo, I would only like to say thank you for giving me a chance to be one of your artist," Baekhyun said showing his beautiful rectangular smile that capture the CEO's eyes.

"The pleasure is mine, Baekhyun, the world deserves to know you,"the CEO smiles back.

"By the way, Sir, I saw Manager Oh and Mr. Park earlier," Baekhyun mumbled.

"We have just a short meeting, you don't know need to worry about him,"the CEO stated.

Baekhyun just nodded and they talked more about his schedules. After leaving, he turn his head outside the window and saw a big billboard where Chanyeol was the model. He can't help but admire how popular he is, and dream of being like him. He heard a lots about him but he never has the chamce to meet him in person. He was too busy even though he only started recently as a new model and artist of BPE.

"Stop admiring that jerk," Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

"Soo, he is sooooooo~ handsome! How can I not admire him?! He was like my inspiration! You know that right?!" Baekhyun cutely pouted. "I hope someday we could share a project or something!"

Kyungsoo took a sighed.

"You're so innocent, Baek, do you know that?"

Baekhyun just cheekily smiled at his Manager who keeps busying his self with his phone.

_'I hope that I could meet him.'_

\--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--

“There is a event tonight and you are invited,” Sehun told Chanyeol who was busy with his phone.

"Okay,"he replied, without even glancing towards Sehun.

"Also Byun Baekhyun, the new artist is gonna be there," Sehun continued.

Chanyeol lift his head and look at his Manager. "Do I look like I care?"he smirked. "He is still a newbie."

"I heard he likes to meet you, he is your _fan_ anyway!" Sehun shrugged.

"Tch!" Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "What ever!"

Sehun just took a sighed and let Chanyeol in his own world. He knows that he was just scrolling and reading the hate comments about his attitude issues. When Sehun looked away, the stern and cold looks from the giant disappeared. His face turn into calm yet sad look. He didn't like this to happen after all. He didn't want to look like the _bad guy_ that he is, but the whole industry that he is in makes him like this.

He used to be a happy-easy-going person, but when he learned what was the real face behind those flashy lights and dazzling smiles was a world pure of _fake_ _peoples_. They might look like they are your friends but in the end, they would only stabbed you at the back or acted to be snakes that is ready to get you bitten. He realized that in this world, every one would do anything just to steal the things you love the most. Even if there are still _some peoples_ who could also be _true to you,_ it would only be once in the Blue Moon to have them.

And for this new comer?

_Byun Baekhyun,_ you made a wrong move to choose this kind of life.

He scoffs as he stared at the guy on his phone.

_‘I hope we could never meet.’_

\--

A lot of people attend the said event. Some are popular celebrities, athletes, personalities and more. Baekhyun smiles as every one greeted him and compliment his beautiful attire for tonight. He's with Kyungsoo, who maintain his serious face as they walked inside the venue. There are different medias that also attented the said event. When they was about to take a sit, a loud screams from fans outside began to make a scene. Baekhyun felt his heart flip because of excitement. The only reason why those fans acted like that was because of _one person_.

_Shit! He is here!!_

Kyungsoo held his arm because he knows that he will go there and joined those fans, too. "Baek, take a sit,"he sternly said making the midget pout.

"He is here! Soo! He is here!" Baekhyun exclaimed.

"I know," Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

And a loud applaused was heard when Park Chanyeol entered the venue wearing his most perfect smile, and waving a little towards everyone, specially his fans. Baekhyun excitedly stood up to see the giant enter. He can't help but bit his lower lip because he could see the person that gave him the inspiration to reach for his dreams. Chanyeol didn't took a glimpse of him but he didn't mind at all. He was so happy now that even from a far, he could still took a glance of his _Idol._

The night goes on, Chanyeol pretends that he likes to be there, but deep inside, he didn't want to share the same air with this fake peoples. He talked sometimes but remained silent all the time because he was bored. When he decided to go to the restroom someone quickly pushed him inside making him groaned because of annoyance. When he turn around he saw a familiar face that he didn't want to see right now.

"Fuck! Jinah?! What are you doing?!"he asked with gritted teeth.

"Hi! Chanyeol,"she smirked. "Let's play!"

"Leave me alone, I don't like to play with you anymore,"he replied and try to shoved her away.

"Oh! Come on! Don't act like we didn't do something like this before!"she giggles.

"I said, _leave!_ Or else you will regret it!"he seriously said and went straight to his business. Jinah just annoyingly rolled her eyes away and left when she bumps into Baekhyun who quickly apologized to her but she ignored him.

Baekhyun open the door and was about to walk inside one of the cubicles when he heard a loud slam from one of the doors. "I SAID FUCKING LEAVE!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!!"a deep yet scary voice echoed inside the rest room making Baekhyun flinched.

"S-Sorry.."he shivered.

Chanyeol coldly looks down at him and smirked. "Wow! What a _coincidence_ the _newbie_ was here!" Baekhyun felt his face heated up because he was now face to face with his _Idol._

"H-Hello, Mr. Park.."he greeted.

"Tch! You are _too formal, Baekhyun,_ " Chanyeol washed his hands.

"Uhmm.. I don't know if you are fine if I call you.."he stammered.

Chanyeol dried his hands and throw the used tissues to the trashbin near him. "I heard that I was your _inspiration,_ is it _true_?"

He excitedly nodded. "I know I am older than you, but only for uhmmm~six months I guess, but I really admire you!"

"So, you are older than me, hmm?"he raised a brow. "Guess what, _Baekhyun.._ "he walks closer making the smaller took a step back. " ** _I don't fucking care!_** "

"W-Why are you.."he stuttered.

"You are nothing but a _newbie_! You can never reach where I am _today!_ So stop dreaming that you can even reach my level or even overtake my place!" Chanyeol smirks. "Believe me, Baekhyun, you won't like to be _in my place_."

If only Baekhyun just notice how those eyes of Park Chanyeol flickered something after saying those he would understand why he said those words to him, but no _he didn't._ Because he took those words literally, and his admiration turns into hate and annoyance towards the giant. When the giant left him alone, he form his fists into balls and swears deep inside him.

_‘I swear Park Chanyeol! I will take you down! And I will show who will rise and fall in the end!’_

_\--_

**#RiseAndFall**


	3. PCY VS. BBH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war starts here.

  
_**A year after...** _

“Good take!”

"Nice! Baekhyun! Like that! Like that!"

"Okay! Jumnyeon! Jongdae! Come closer! Okay! That's right!"

The set was busy and everyone was doing their job until the sets ends. Baekhyun smiles and thanks their staff after the long day of their photoshoot. Baekhyun went inside their dressing room and greeted his Manager who was checking his schedule for today. He picked up his phone and went straight to his Instagram and post a picture. He keeps smiling when after a minute his post already gets a thousands of likes. After a year of hard work, he was already being loved by a lots of fans. His charm was unbearable, contract where offered, left and right, even some cameo roles for Dramas or Movies was offered to him.

After a year, he becames the top blooming model in the country. His hard work paid off bigtime. And that's because he was determined to _beat_ someone. And that _someone_ was now in his phones screen. He smirks just like the _person_ on the screen.

_**‘I'll be better than him.’** _

Kyungsoo stood up and raised a brow. "Still admiring him huh?"he said with sarcasm.

"Tch! Who said I still admire this annoying giant! Hah! Just watch me dethrowned this arrogant elf!"he smirks.

Kyungsoo would like to be happy because now Baekhyun realized how much of a jerk is _Park Chanyeol_. But deep inside he knows that the giant was _not_ really a total jerk after all. He knows _him_ longer than _anyone_ in the company because they _used_ to be _friends._ But something's changed when he was assigned to be a Manager of another talent and been busy. Sehun becames Chanyeol's new Manager and his contacts with him got lost. That's maybe he thought that he is a jerk.

"Baek.."he mumbled.

"Hm?"

Before Kyungsoo could utter a word, the door opens and two good-looking guys came in, namely, Jumnyeon ang Jongdae. Like Baekhyun, this two were also models under the same company. They are older than them and ahead of Baekhyun when it comes to staying in the industry. Jongdae gave them a cheeky smile making Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Soo, don't make a frown face!" Jongdae giggles. "Baek, let's go to a club tonight!"

"I still have some schedules tomorrow.." Baekhyun declined. "Sorry~"

"Well, it's your rest day tomorrow, Baek, your last schedule for today was this photoshoot," Kyungsoo said. "Mr. Man Soo, decided to give you a break since you are always full."

"Wow! Really!?" Baekhyun excitedly said.

"Yeah~" Kyungsoo nodded as he watched Baekhyun excitedly fixing his things. Sometimes he thought if Baek was really older than him or he was just faking his age.

"Then, I guess, we all should go!" Jumnyeon smiles and opens the door for them.

He was the oldest among them. He was so gentle and kind-hearted that's why a lots of younger artist respects him. His cousin Jongdae was a _bit_ louder though and the friendly one too. When they left the set, they decided to eat first and then changes their outfits for the planned bar hopping tonight. Jumnyeon picked Kyungsoo and Baekhyun from their shared condo, then went straight to the bar that was exclusive for famous peoples like them.

The music was loud and a lot of peoples were dancing on the dance floor while the others were drinking here and there. Jumnyeon choose a place where they can have their privacy. The owner of the bar suddenly apporached them to greet them since they are regulars of the bar. His name was Wu Yi fan or simply Kris, also a friend of them.

"Hey! Guys!"he greeted. "Looks like you plan on having a blast tonight!"

"Well, we have a rest day, Hyung!" Baekhyun happily answered while taking his shot in one go.

"Nice~nice~"he nodded. "Oh! Well, I hope you enjoy the night, my bestfriend was also here so, I needed to go back to their private room."

They all nodded and bid goodbye towards the owner who just enter the other room across theirs. They continue drinking and chatting and then decided to join the crowd at the dance floor.

\--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--

"Hyung! Stop drinking too much!" Sehun told Chanyeol as he takes another shot from his alcoholic drink.

When they were on the job, Sehun acts like a real Manager towards Chanyeol but when they were alone or in a place without cameras, they are the bestfriends that they are. They are inside the private lounge that the owner provided for them, since he was also their bestfriend. Suddenly the door opens revealing a tall blonde guy who is the owner of the said bar.

"Kris-Hyung! Please! Help me with this idiot!" Sehun cried out making the older pity him.

"What happened?" Kris asked. "Lost another contract?"

Sehun nodded. After a year, the famous and most adored Park Chanyeol lost a lot of projects because of his attitude problems. Before, different contracts where aligned for him to accept but now almost half of it was backing out. Chanyeol wouldn't mind at all, but this is his dream, and now he was losing it because of his own fault. He smirks, and cursed his self for being what he became after all those hardworks he made.

He was losing his grip but he didn't want to let go.

"Fuck! Life!" He groaned.

"Chanyeol, come on! Stop drowning yourself, you still have some projects right? At least, you didn't lost it all!" Kris said and patted the younger's shoulder.

"What ever, Hyung,"he snorted. "Where is Jongin?"

"Well, maybe having the time of his life!" Sehun shrugged.

"Let's follow him!" Chanyeol grogilly stood up and almost stumbles if Kris and Sehun didn't catch him on time. "Yah! I can still stand and walk!"

"Yah! Just stay there! Do you want some people to took pictures of you?! Behave here!" Sehun couldn't contain his cool anymore. "Kris-Hyung, I will take him home."

Kris helped him to take Chanyeol to their car at the parking lot. They put him at the back seat and let him sleep there as Sehun went to the drivers seat before messaging Jongin that he will take Chanyeol home now. He didn't wait for his friend's reply and thanked Kris for helping him out.

Sehun was a bit sad because Chanyeol was becoming more _lifeless_ than before. When he first meet him, he was like the _happy virus_ that everyone adored because of his bright smiles. But then something happens to his friend that changed him. He didn't even know what was that because Chanyeol never told anyone about it. Even him. He turned into a cold-arrogant person he is now but he knows it was just a façade to hide his true self.

"Hyung, please...don't lost it.." he mumbled. "I know this is not you.. I hope that someday, you will realized everything and come back to who you are before.."

He focus on driving without knowing that Chanyeol was still awake. His eyes were showing sadness and he knows that his friends really cared for him. If only he could just do what he wished for but he can't. He can't go back to what he is before.

He can't smile like that before.

The next morning when he woke up, he felt his throbbing head and almost lost his balance. He opens his eyes and he was already changed into more comfortable clothes and a glass of water and painkillers where on the top of his side table. He almost smiles because he knows Sehun did this for him that he quickly take and then went out of his room. His condo was too big for him but he didn't care. He likes to be alone anyway. Silence was his comfort zone.

He picked up his phone and went to his kitchen to cook something for his self. For those six years, he couldn't do anything inside his condo because he is always busy. His schedule was always full that three to four hours sleep was his only rests after a long day. But now, he could have the longest restdays he wanted to because of the lost he have. A part of him was mad because this is his dream but another part of him was feeling at ease.

Maybe having lost in the limelight wasn't that bad after all. He check his instagram and a picture of someone familiar appeared on his screen.

_Byun Baekhyun._

"Tch!"he hissed and scroll down. His faces was all over the news, media sites and magazines. He could even see him in some drama and movies too. He smirked.

He decided to put his phone on top of the center island and continue cooking for his foods. He heard the door of his unit opens and he knows that it was Sehun.

"Hyung!"he greeted. "I have news for you!"

"What?"he asked.

"You will have a new project!" Sehun excitedly said.

"Okay,"he nodded.

"Uhmm..don't you wanna know who is gonna be with you in this project?" Sehun asked.

"Nope!" Chanyeol answered and shrugged. "I will meet _that person_ anyway so why bother?"

"Hyung, this person is the most in demand face of the country today, and it would make you get back to the limelight!" Sehun stated. "You will meet each other next week, so, please! Be good!"

"Fine!" Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "Let's eat, come on!"

The aroma of the food makes Sehun's stomach growled. Just by the smell of the dish, he knows that it taste really good. "Hyung, haven't you think about running a restobar or a food stall ever?"he asked as he puts the plates they needed on the dining table.

"Sometimes..." Chanyeol answered truthfully. "My parents used to owned a resto here before they decided to migrate with Noona."

"Why don't you try to think about it! You are a great cook though!" Sehun smiles. "I will work for you!"

Chanyeol smiles towards the younger. "Too loyal!"he teased.

"Well, I can't see myself working with others though.."the younger shrugged.

Chanyeol just take a sit and they started eating since they are both hungry.

\--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--

“So, who will be my co-partner?”

Chanyeol was waiting inside Mr. Man Soo's office since there would be where he meet his so-called-partner in this new project. It was a Drama where that Chanyeol and his _partner_ will be the lead. He doesn't know what was the storyline yet but Sehun told him that it would be a _love story._

"He would be here in a minute,"the CEO answered. "For sure it would be a success because the two of you was popular!"

Chanyeol just nodded and tried to stop his arrogance since Sehun begged him earlier. The door suddenly opens and a _familiar_ figure came in. Chanyeol raised a brow while the _other one_ just smirks at him.

"Baekhyun! I'm glad you came!" Mr. Man Soo greeted and shake hands with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

"Tch! _He_ would be my partner for this project?" Chanyeol scoffed.

"Well, take this as your _retirement project,_ Chanyeol," Baekhyun agressively said.

Chanyeol stood up and Sehun quickly approached him to stop his idiocy of being a jerk.

" _ **What did yo say? Please repeat**_?"

Baekhyun returned his intimidating gaze and playfully smiles at him.

" _ **It's time for you to retire, geezer!**_ "he snapped back.

\--

# ** _PCYVSBBH_**


	4. Stuck together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you need to work with the person you hate, how would you handle it??

_**“Are you backing out?”** _

Chanyeol smirks and turn to face the CEO. "Nope! I will take this project,"he cooly answered. "Let's talk about it."

He took a sit and he acted like he didn't hear what Baekhyun told him earlier. He might be pissed but he will not let this small guy treated him like an old man. He will show him who is _**Park Fucking Chanyeol.**_ Sehun took a sighed and shyly apologized to both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. They talked about the project and so on, after the short briefing they were scheduled to meet some other time since the writer was still finishing the script. Chanyeol headed out first as Sehun, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo followed.

Sehun and Kyungsoo was pulled back by Jumnyeon leaving the two _alone_ inside the elevator. Baekhyun just realized that they were just the only two inside the elevator when it closes. He knows that he doesn't need to feel intimidated towards the giant beside him but his presence was _annoying_ him. He steal glances towards the taller one who maintain his stern cold-looking face.

"What? Do you want to say something?"his deep voice vibrated inside the elevator.

"Tch! I just realized that I used to _Idolized_ a jerk!" Baekhyun shrugged.

"Oww~really.."the giant turn to lean closer towards the smaller caughting him off guard. The smaller pressed his self at the corner as the giant lift his both hands locking him there. "Jerk? Me?"

"Yes!"he stated.

Chanyeol leans a bit more closer and he swears he heard the smaller breathes hitched making his smirk widened. "So, what? If I'm a _jerk,_ Byun Baekhyun, you _still Idolized this Jerk,_ infront of you, and aren't you happy that your going to _work with me,_ you should be grateful!"

"Hah! _Grateful your face!_ I am popular _just like you_ Chanyeol, so stop being too much of yourself,"he bites back.

" _ **You're a little bug compared to me,**_ " Chanyeol firmly stated giving Baekhyun an intimidating look.

Baekhyun scoffs as the taller moves away and headed out when the elevator opens. He can't believed that the giant was still full of himself despite the fact that he was already getting out of the limelight. He was mad when he dialled Kyungsoo's number as he wait at the lobby. Kyungsoo answered it and he quickly burst his anger towards the giant.

"He is _really annoying!_ Does he think that he is still the _famous_ Park Chanyeol that he is! Hah! I will beat him! I will show him how to know his place! That giant elf! _**If he wants war! I'll give it to him!**_ "then he ended the call.

Sehun and Kyungsoo arrived as the younger respecfully bowed and greeted Baekhyun who is now calm after letting out his frustration.

"Relax, okay?" Kyungsoo said as he pulled Baekhyun inside their private van.

"He's really getting into my nerves!" Baekhyun stomped his feet like a little kid.

"Fine! Fine!" Kyungsoo took a sighed and nodded. "We have to attend some photoshoots now, come on."

Sehun went inside their car and turn to see a smiling Chanyeol. _Smiling?_ Wow! That is new. He wanted to ask him but he doesn't want to let those _genuine smiles_ faded away. Maybe this project wasn't a bad idea at all. Then he remembers what Baekhyun told Chanyeol that he must retired from his career. He knows that the taller was a bit offended but he was actually not look liked it at all.

"Let's grabbed some lunch, Sehun, I'm hungry," Chanyeol said and he quickly nods.

After their lunch, Chanyeol asked him to brought him to Divine Love Orphanage, which he sponsored for almost five years now. A lot of peoples didn't know about this, but Chanyeol loves kids. He really does. He might have a bad reputation in the industry but in those kids eyes, he was like a guardian angel. They love Chanyeol and they even called him ‘Papa Chan’ and they called Sehun, ‘Uncle Hun’.

"Hello! Mother Eve!"they greeted.

"Ow! Chan! Sehun! It's nice to see you here!"she softly smiled at them. Mother Eve was the Head Nun of the Orphanage. "The kids would love to see you!"

Then after a few minutes the kids already crowded around them asking to be lifted up or a kiss or just a simple hug. They brought them foods and toys. Chanyeol looked around looking for a certain young girl that really captures his heart. When he saw her sitting alone hugging her favorite Rilakkuma flushed toy he smiles sweetly.

"Hey! My Princess, why are you alone here?"he gently asked as he lowered his self to catch her attention.

"Because you were busy.."her reply. "I don't want to burden you.."

Chanyeol felt his heart wrenched. "You will never be a burden to me, you are my Princess remember, Lucky?"

Lucky slowly looked up to him with a dust of pink cheeks as she smiles widely. "I miss you, Papa Chan!"she hugged him tightly and he almost lost his balance because of that but he still manage.

"I brought something for you,"he said and carry Lucky as he stood up.

They joined Sehun, Mother Eve and the other kids to play. Since he didn't have so much schedule they spent their day together with the kids until the night cames and it's time for them to leave. Sehun brought Chanyeol home and the taller asked him to stay for the night since it was already late. The days passed quickly and the meeting for their project with Baekhyun came.

The writer told them to read the storyline first and asked them if they wanted to have something to change. Chanyeol would suggest some and Baekhyun would contradicted and sometimes vise versa. Since Sehun was a observant, he notice how Chanyeol would secretly smiles everytime Baekhyun was getting pissed because of him. Kyungsoo also noticed it but didn't wanted to give conclusions _yet,_ since it was only the start of their journey.

"I guess, we should have considered your ideas,"the director said and ended the meeting.

Everyone left the conference room except for Chanyeol and Baekhyun who keeps on bickering about something. They didn't know that someone locked the door from the other side making them stuck together.

\--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--

“What the fuck! Did you do?!” Kyungsoo couldn't believe what Sehun did.

"Hyung, relax, they needed to be alone okay!" Sehun defended.

"Sehun! You are just making things worst!" Kyungsoo exclaimed.

"Calm down, Soo-Hyung, let's just locked them there for an hour then we let them go," Sehun promised. "Come on! Let's just eat out! Jongin was already waiting for us!"

Hearing the name Kyungsoo quickly blushed making Sehun smirked. "Come on! I know you want to see him too!"

They leave the two locked inside the conference room who were now are bickering more at each other. Chanyeol took his phone to call Sehun but he couldn't reached his Manager. Baekhyun did the same but Kyungsoo wouldn't pick it up.

"It's your fault!" Baekhyun pointed out.

"Woah! How the hell it becames my fault?!" Chanyeol scoffed. "FYI! We are both left here alone so don't blame me!"

Baekhyun stomped his feet like a kid making Chanyeol smiles because of his childish act. He leans on his swivel chair as he watch the older throw his tantrums. He was quite amused because Baekhyun didn't act like he was the older one between them.

_He is cute—What?! No?! He isn't._

He looks away because his brain was not functioning right. He just focus on playing with his phone when he heard a thud from somewhere. When he looked up, he saw Baekhyun having a hard time to stand up. He puts his phone down and walks towards the smaller.

"Yah! What happened to you?!"he asked.

"Are you blind?! I sprained my foot!" Baekhyun annoyingly replied.

"Tch! Idiot!" Chanyeol hissed. "Can you stand up?"

"You're the idiot! Can't you see? I can't even stand up!" Baekhyun retorted.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and crouch down to picked him up. Baekhyun yelps because of the sudden action of the giant and make him sit on his chair earlier. Chanyeol took off his shoes and sock then checked his left foot that got sprained. It was a bit swollen. He gently massage the smallers left foot.

"Yah! Are you trying to hurt me more?!"he panicked.

"Idiot, I'm massaging your feet to lessen the swollen," Chanyeol snapped back. "Try to message your Manager so he could send you to the Doctor immediately."

Baekhyun obligued and message Kyungsoo. After that, he watched Chanyeol who was gently turning his sprained foot around. His big hands were warm despite it's thickness and roughness. Now, he thinks if this was the same giant he hated for a year now. He silently shake his head.

_Yah! Byun Baekhyun! He is the giant who looks down at you before! Don't think that because he was helping you, he is already kind!_

"Does it hurt?"the giant asked gently.

"Ahh..n-nope.."his reply.

The giant slowly and gently put his injured foot on top of the other swivel chair. He felt fine already because of the massage that Chanyeol did for him.

"H-How did you know to massage?"he asked carefully.

"When I was a trainee, I was always asked by the Seniors to massage them." Chanyeol answered truthfully. "They will always yelled at me because I didn't know how to do it, so, I search through the internet and then took some classes too."

Chanyeol smiles while remembering those years but then he quickly looked away hiding those to Baekhyun. "O-Okay.."

Baekhyun looked away too. _So, he did some errands for his Seniors? But why? He was also a trainee not some staff or personal assistant?_

Chanyeol closed his eyes but he could still feel the stares from Baekhyun.

"Why did you massage your Seniors? You are also a trainee that time!"

Chanyeol didn't even open his eyes that's why Baekhyun thought he will ignored him. But he was wrong.

"I don't want to _disappoint_ them, I want them to know that they could trust me,"he answered. "I just only wanted to be close with them.."

Baekhyun could sense the sadness from his voice. There was something about what he said. But when he was about to ask him the door suddenly slammed and Kyungsoo approached him while Chanyeol leaves them alone.

\--

_**#StuckTogether** _


	5. Being with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he is not a bad person after all right?
> 
> And working with each other is not that bad all.

_**“Did he pushed you?!”** _

"No.." Baekhyun rested his head on the backrest of his sit. Kyungsoo keeps asking him if Chanyeol intentionally pushed him but he keep defending him. He doesn't even know why he was doing that, eventually he could lie that the giant really hurt him to ruin his _already ruined_ reputation. But he is not a bad person, he might be angry with the giant but he will not do that kind of stuff specially that the giant _helped_ him when he was hurt. "I told you, Soo, he _helped me,_ okay?"

"I guess, he was still the same after all..." Kyungsoo mumbled.

"What?" Baekhyun asked.

"Nothing, have some rest, Doctor Zhang said that you don't have any fracture and the massage did to you also helped to lessen the swollen so it will be fine in less than three days," Kyungsoo explained. "Good thing you don't have schedules for the upcoming three days because you will review your scripts and focus in your latest project."

"Can we go home? I am sooooooo~tired!" Baekhyun childishly whined and used his _popular puppy eyes._

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes and nodded. They went home to have some rest, he let Baekhyun took a good rest. He gets his phone and dialled Sehun's number that the younger answered immediately.

_["Annyeong! Hyung! How is Baekhyun? Chanyeol Hyung told me what happened! Is he okay?"]_

"Yes, Chanyeol helped him," Kyungsoo replied. "Tell him, thanks for that."

_["Really? He did that?! I knew it! There is something really going on! I swear! Kyungsoo-Hyung! There is something going on with Chanyeol-Hyung!"]_

Kyungsoo took a sighed. "Calm down will you? We both know that Chanyeol was not really a bad person, yes he might be a jerk, but he is still the _same_ person I've known before.."

Sehun also took a deep sighed. _["Hyung? Do you think Baek-hyung could help Chanyeol-hyung to be the old him again?"]_

"What are you talking about?"

_["What if Baek-hyung was the pillar that Chanyeol-hyung needed all this time?"]_

Kyungsoo was silenced and turn his head on his friend who was sleeping inside his room. He didn't know if Sehun was talking _nonesense_ but maybe he has a point that maybe Baekhyun was the one who could bring their _old friend_ back. Maybe the competition between them could bring back what was lost.

_Baekhyun, could you really help him?_

\--

Chanyeol opens his eyes when they arrived at the photo shoot venue for their drama. He follows Sehun inside as the staffs greeted them. Baekhyun was already there and taking his time for his own photoshoots. He was standing behind Kyungsoo and Sehun. Chanyeol just smirks as he watched Baekhyun took a pose for every shot.

" _ **He’s really a very good model!**_ " Sehun commented.

" _ **Don't make me laugh.**_ " Chanyeol retorted making Sehun silent. "Tch! He is not that good, the photographer was the good one!"

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes and ignore Chanyeol's arrogance. When Baekhyun was done Chanyeol was called for his set of photos and then Mr. Huang, the photographer complimented him.

"You are still good at this! Chanyeol-hyung!"he stated, earning an eyeroll from Baekhyun. "After your solo's you need to post together okay? Guys! Change outfit!!"

Chanyeol and Baekhyun was in the same dressing room and changing their clothes. Baekhyun was already done so his make-up artist left him for a while. Chanyeol was still changing clothes so, when Baekhyun turn to his side he took a lumped inside his throat because of what his eyes was seeing right now.

_Shit! He really has a great body!_

Chanyeol notice that the midget was staring at his body so he smirks and played with him. "Like what you are seeing, _Baek_?"

Baekhyun snapped back and smirks. "Tch! As if it's something to _see._ "

"Ow? So, why are you drooling?"the giant teased making Baekhyun immediately wiped his mouth.

"I-I'm not! Yah! Stop being too much of yourself!"he exclaimed.

Chanyeol chuckles and Baekhyun must admit that his deep voice was somewhat soothing to hear. He looked away but he could still hear the giants soothing chuckles until one of the staff call them. He left first and Chanyeol followed suit. When they start the photoshoot, Zi Tao asked them to be comfortable so that the pictures would come out natural. Baekhyun did what he was told and looked into the giants intimidating eyes. He gasped when a long warm hands pulled him closer, their faces inches away. He could felt his warm breath mixed with his vanilla and apples cologne. Chanyeol was looking at him that he felt like drowning. If he could just lean more their lips would touch.

_Those plump lips was so inviting!_

"Okay! Good!"they heard Zi Tao said. "Another pose!"

The next pose makes Baekhyun _more_ awkward because this time, Chanyeol must act like _kissing him_ and he could feel his heart beating so fast. He was a bit scared that the giant might hear it and make fun of him because of his proximity towards him. But he was not the only one that feeling that way, Chanyeol was also a bit scared that the midget would hear his rapidly beating heart because of their position. He was also tempted to taste those thin lips that smells like sweet strawberries.

"And~okay! That was nice!!" Zi Tao announced.

Chanyeol slowly moved away when realization hits him. _Fuck! What am I thinking! Ha! This is crazy!_ He then quickly took his steps back to the dressing room. Since the shoot was already done he told Sehun that he will leaves first because his migraine was hitting him hard. The young Manager nods and tell him to drink painkillers and take some rest. He didn't actually went home but went straight to his other friend, Jongin.

"Woah! Hyung! What brought you here?!" Jongin asked.

"Nothing,"he coldly replied. "Just need some place."

"Okay, but I can't stay here for long you know, I have some schedules," Jongin stated.

"I'm fine being alone," Chanyeol replied and went to his friends bar area. "Go on."

Jongin just shrugged and message Sehun that Chanyeol was on his condo and drinking. When Jongin left, Chanyeol get his phone and check his social media accounts. They were full of Baekhyun's face though and he couldn't help but smirks as he focus on his face.

"Tch! His face i annoying!"he murmured. "He looks like a kid that lost his way."

When he gets tired he lied down on the couch and closes his eyes. He remembered how close their lips are and how tempted he was to taste those lips. He shook his head because he was going crazy.

_Fuck! I am straight! Why I am thinking about that midgets lips!_

Then he sarcastically laughs, he remembers that the drama that he was joining with Baekhyun was a BL or Boys Love Story. In the story, they were enemies who fell in love as time goes by.

What a coincidence right?

_I will taste those lips, eventually, just wait Baekhyun, after that you will beg for my lips!_

_\--_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_\--_

_Fuck! That was sooo close!_

Baekhyun touched his lips as he remember how close their faces are earlier. He was heading to his next schedule and Kyungsoo was seating at the shotgun beside their driver.

"Baek, are you okay?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Yeah~ I am just a bit tired.."he smiled. "Soo, when will be the shooting start?"

"Approximately, by the end of the month, why? Excited?" Kyungsoo teased him a bit.

"Why would I be excited?!"his pitched high. "I-I mean..why would I?!"

"I don't know.." Kyungsoo shrugged. "By the way, the set would be taken at a Orphanage, actually, Chanyeol was the one that suggested the place."

"Orphanage? Ha! Does he came from there so he suggested it?" Baekhyun sarcastically said.

Kyungsoo turn his head towards the midget. "I thought you were a fan? Don't you know that he was adopted?"

Baekhyun was silenced. _Honestly? He didn't know that._

Kyungsoo took a sighed. "Chanyeol was an orphan before his so-called family adopted him, the Management hide that fact but some creepy fans of his found out about it and spread the rumors, that's why Chanyeol sent his adopted family to migrate abroad to stay away from him, he lives alone all his life."

Baekhyun felt a bit of guilt because of what he heard. How could a _so-called fan_ like him didn't know that? Is he really a fan or he was like those other fans that just admire his handsome face but not appreciating the _real him._ He turn his head outside the tainted window of their van and played with his fingers.

"I'm sorry for making you feel bad, I thought you knew that.." Kyungsoo said softly.

"No.." Baekhyun said. "And it's fine, I don't mind after all."

The rest of the ride was quiet because Baekhyun pretends to be asleep so that Kyungsoo would not asked him again.

_Maybe being with him on this project was a bad idea._

\--

The day of their first shoot came and Baekhyun was surprised to see the beautiful place infront of him. The crew started to sets their things while Mother Eve accomodate them with her sweet smiles. She introduce the kids to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and the kids happily greeted them.

"Uncle Baek? Are you really a guy?" Hani asked, a five year old girl who was beside him. "You looked like a girl!"

Baekhyun chuckled softly until he notice a small girl hiding behind the wall holding a Rilakkuma Bear in her small arms. He went to her and asked her name.

"Hey, baby girl, why are you hiding?"he asked gently.

"Papa Chan told me that it's bad to talk to strangers!"the young girl answered.

"Papa Chan?" Baekhyun asked. _Is she referring to Chanyeol?_

The cute young girl's eyes widens when she saw a familiar tall guy coming in. Baekhyun followed her gaze and a pair of amber-brown eyes caught his.

"Papa Chan!!" The young lad excitedly ran away from Baekhyun and ran towards Chanyeol whose face from being stern and cold turns into a soft and happy one.

_He was more handsome when he smiles like that._

"Princess! You don't look like happy to see me don't you?"he smiled sweetly towards the young girl. Lucky giggles when Chanyeol kisses her soft cheeks. "I missed you so much Princess!"

"Papa Chan, that pretty guy there.." Lucky pointed Baekhyun who quickly stood up and looked away from them. "Is he a real guy? I heard Hani-noona asking him if he is a girl?!"

Baekhyun felt his cheeks flushed specially when he heard the giants soothing chuckles again. "He is a _guy,_ a _pretty one_ though."

Baekhyun quickly snapped his back towards the giant. Who just turned his back on him and talked to Mother Eve about the set up. He felt his heart beating so fast and he doesn't understand why it was like _that_.

_Yeah! Being with him was a bad idea..but it's also not?_

_\--_

_**#BeingWithHim** _


	6. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll never know when things supposed to happen right?

**_"Okay! Chanyeol you will start running from there until you could see Baekhyun okay?"_ **

Chanyeol nodded and the Director told him to start. It was a bit far but he can manage though. The scene was about him stopping Baekhyun from leaving him without him knowing about his _true_ feelings. They were on their sixteenth day of shooting and so far, they were getting along, or what they called _professionals._ Sehun was surprised because everytime they were going to the set, Chanyeol looks at ease, he didn't throw tantrums or demanding to delay the shooting. He must be really enjoying this project.

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun waiting for his ride as he pulled him closer and hugged him. Baekhyun was surprised, because this was not part off the script but still, he go along with it. Chanyeol hold him by his shoulders looking straight down to his eyes.

" _Hyun_ _, you can't leave me! Do you hear me?! You can't!!_ " Chanyeol said, crying. If Baekhyun didn't know they were acting he would believe this giant. That he is afraid that he would leave him.

" _But.. Yeol.._ "he stuttered. " _I have to.. you don't even like me being here right?_ "

Chanyeol took a deep sighed wiping his tears away then he leans closer resting his forehead against his.

" _Pabo~ I like you.. I like you, Hyun.._ " Chanyeol confessed.

" _W-What?!_ "

" _Let me show you.._ " Chanyeol tilted his head as Baekhyun's eyes widen, their lips inches away when suddenly it rains making them surprised and ran away from the place.

They quickly headed to a place were they couldn't get wet by the sudden rain. "Aish! Didn't they checked the weather?!" Chanyeol grumbles while brushing his brown locks and patting his almost soaked jacket.

"Yah! The way you acted wasn't on the script though!" Baekhyun exclaimed gaining an innocent look towards the taller.

"Tch! It's what you called _revising,_ Baek, haven't you heard about it before?"the giant retorted then looked away. Actually, he didn't planned to _hug_ and almost _kiss_ the midget but it's like his body has a mind of it's own. When his eyes looks down on those thin lips, he was really urged to kiss him on the spot.

_Fuck! Why does his lips looks too tempting anyway?!_

Baekhyun looked away too. He was a bit embarrassed and _disappointed?_ Because the kiss didn't happened. The rain started to get stronger and they can't do anything but take a step back under small place that they are in. They almost bumped each others shoulder because the rain keeps getting stronger.

"Aish! Where is Sehun?!" Chanyeol mutters as he looked for his phone but to his disappoinment he didn't have it. Baekhyun did the same but to his dismay he also left his phone.

_Destiny._

Chanyeol turn around to see if there is a way they could get in and to his luck the abandoned place seems open. He opens the door and looked inside.

"Yah! It's tresspassing!" Baekhyun warned.

"Tch! This is abandoned anyway," Chanyeol shoots back and open the door widely as he enter the abandone house. "Are you coming or not?"

Baekhyun bit his lower lip and followed the giant inside because it's already getting colder.

"Don't do anything stupid!"he warned.

"Should I be the one to say that, you are _my fan,_ what if you do _something to me_?" Chanyeol teased the smaller gaining a kick on his shin but he didn't mind at all.

"Shut up!" Baekhyun exclaimed.

\--

"Hyung left his phone," Sehun told Kyungsoo.

"Same as Baek," Kyungsoo replied.

"Don't worry, Kyungsoo-hyung, they would be fine," Sehun appeased. "It's not like something bad might happened to them."

"Maybe you forgot how they hated each other, Sehunnie," Kyungsoo said. "What if they do something to each other?"

"Chanyeol-hyung wouldn't hurt Baek-hyung," Sehun assured.

"Well, Sehunnie, he already did," Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Do you know why Baekhyun do his best to reach Chanyeol?"

"Because he idolized him?"

"At first, he did, but after that night, his admiration turned into hatred!" Kyungsoo said. "Baek, really idolized Chanyeol back there before, he also wanted to be his friend because they are in the same Entertainment, but that jerk, Chanyeol, told him some harsh words about he _doesn't care about him_ and he can't be what Chanyeol became."

Sehun covered his mouth then moved it away. "So, he was the one Hyung was talking about when he was drunk!" Sehun remembered. "He said, he was mad about his self because he hurt someone but he didn't mean those words, he was in the bad mood because Jinah keep on hitting him about doing _something you know~_ and then he saw a small guy and his piss was thrown to that _guy_ who might be Baek-hyung."

Kyungsoo crossed his arms. "So, Chanyeol didn't mean those words? But with his reputation, I would believe he really did meant that."

"Honestly, he was telling me about something, _'that guy didn't deserved this kind of world, he will be in danger because a lot of people will try to hurt him or his love ones'_ something like, I don't know if he was just saying that because he was drunk or he really meant it," Sehun defended.

"Chanyeol, said that?" Kyungsoo asked.

Sehun nodded.

"Soo?"

They turned to face a deer-eyed pretty boy making Sehun smiles and Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes. "Yes, Luhan-hyung?"

"Have you already contacted Baek?"he softly asked.

"He left his phone, lets just wait until the rain stops," Kyungsoo said.

"Hi!" Sehun greeted Luhan who looks up to him. "I'm Manager Oh Sehun, but you can call me Sehun or _Baby,_ but I prefer _Hun_ instead."

Luhan shyly giggles towards the younger. "I'm Luhan, nice to meet you _Hun_."

"Yah! Sehun, he is older than you," Kyungsoo said.

"So? Age is just a number right?" Sehun winked at Luhan who suddenly blushed.

"Seriously, Lu-hyung?!" Kyungsoo's wide eyes widens more.

Sehun and Luhan eventually ignored him and they are drown into their own world. He left the two and was about to check if the rain already stopped only to bump into a tanned guy he already knows.

"Hi! Soo-hyung!" Jongin greeted. "Where are you going? The rain is still hard!"

"What are you doing here?!" Kyungsoo asked.

"I miss my _favorite Hyung_! Is it bad?" Jongin smiles. Kyungsoo felt his cheeks heatin' up.

"Seriously, Kyungsoo-hyung?!" Sehun used his own words towards the wide-eyes boy, making Luhan giggles.

"Shit!" Kyungsoo quickly walked away and went inside the restroom.

"What happened?" Jongin asked.

"We don't know." Sehun shrugged. "By the way, Jongin, this is Luhan-hyung, Baek-hyung's make up artist and bestfriend!"

"Hi! Lu-hyung!" Jongin greeted.

\--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--

"I hope the rain would stop now! It's getting colder here.." Baekhyun mutters to his self as he watch the falling rain outside of the abandoned house.

Chanyeol was touring around the house to see if he could find something to keep them warm but the whole house was empty. "Yah! Park Chanyeol! Don't do something stupid!"

"Tch! You are too loud!" Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "Jeez! This is house is useless, there is nothing in here."

"Obviously, it's abandoned idiot," Baekhyun firesback. "Just don't go anywhere you might damage something!"

Chanyeol walks closer towards the smaller and stand beside him. Baekhyun was surprise by his sudden appearance making him yelps and take a step back. He almost lost his balance if Chanyeol didn't reacted quickly to catch him. Now his long arms was around his small waist pulling him closer to him.

"Tch! Who is the idiot now?"

_He is warm._

Baekhyun pulled away and thought it was a bad idea because he could feel the coldness again. Chanyeol looked down at him making him furrowed his brows.

"Yah! What are you planning to do?! Don't you dare! I know Hapkido! I could hurt you if I want!" Baekhyun stated.

"Really?" Chanyeol travels his eyes to the beautiful guy infront of him as he took a step closer. "To think of it, I was kinda cold, maybe I could use this to produce _heat_ between _us!"_

Baekhyun felt his body tensed up as he takes a step back as Chanyeol takes a step forward. Chanyeol's stares was too intimidating and he don't know why he can't fight it back. He felt a cold wall behind him, making Chanyeol corner him with his two large arms. Chanyeol level his face to the smaller as he smirks.

"To think of it, you are small and our height differences compliments each other.."he stated as he licks his lips. His eyes travels again then it landed on the smallers pink glossy lips. "I am actually curious about those lips of yours.."he leans more closer and now their faces are only an inch apart. "Can I taste it?"his husky voice brought shivers to the smallers spines. "Beside, we have some kissing scenes in our Drama, maybe we could practice it _here,_ don't you think?"

" _Don't you dare, Park!_ " Baekhyun warned.

"Make me,"his smirks widen. Baekhyun tried to push away the taller but he was stronger.

"Yah! I swear Park-"he was cut off by a pair of soft plump lips. The giant just press his lips on his then pulled away but not that far.

Their eyes spoke and the next thing they know they were kissing each other. Baekhyun didn't know why he was responding with Chanyeol's kiss. He can't explain the sparks that starting to occur inside his body. The kiss was passionate and slow making him lift his hands towards the giants neck to pull him closer. The giant's hands moves down to his small waist as he tilted his head to deepened the kiss they are sharing. He gasped when the giant's warm hands moves up and down his waist as if memorizing his shape.

They were out of breath when the taller moved away and his eyes where focus to the smallers swollen red lips that was parted apart. He then again took his lips this time entering his _experienced_ tongue inside the smallers hot cavern. He kissed a lot of girls before but Baekhyun's kisses was different. He wanted to do the rough and dominant way but he was afraid to _hurt_ him. He wanted to ravished those lips but it was to soft that he just wanted to kiss it softly. His other hand travels upward until it reach the smallers nape.

Baekhyun wasn't _unexperienced,_ he knows what he was doing because he dated some girls before but with Chanyeol he felt different. It's like he was ready to submit his self to him anytime. When Chanyeol moves away, he felt the lost and wanted to pulled him back again. The giant took a big step back as if he touched fire then looked away.

"The rain stops, we should go,"he firmly said as he opens the door.

Baekhyun somewhat feel that thing called _rejection_ when Chanyeol acted like they didn't shared _something_ earlier. He followed the giant and he just watch his back while biting his lower lips.

_The fuck! What had just happened?!_

_\--_   
_**#TheKiss** _

\--

I'm inspired to right this so I might finish it early than expected. 😊


	7. Being with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot skins.
> 
> Hot kisses.
> 
> Heated bodies.
> 
> Feeling to resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--  
> #BeingWithYou
> 
> Sorry! 😭🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏
> 
> This is my first time to write this kind of stuff 😅 .. it's not that good but bare with me please 😏😅.

_**Last day of taping.** _

The three months of taping passed so fast that they didn't even noticed it was the last day. After what happened at that abandoned house, Baekhyun always finds his self watching Chanyeol's every movement.

How he walks.

How he talks.

How he smiles.

How his brows furrowed.

How he closes his eyes when he is sleepy.

_Fuck!_

He is getting too annoyed now!

And the people around him didn't been a good help either. Sehun and Luhan being too lovey dovey, same as Jongin and Kyungsoo. He is getting _bitter._ How come _Park Fucking Chanyeol_ acts like they didn't _share something_ _ **special**_. Yes! He already admits it! He misses his touch! Those plump lips. Those large ugly ears like a Yoda!

All of him.

But he must keep that inside him because he _hates_ him. _Right?_

Now this is the end of their drama, they will take different paths after this, and he feels _sad._ He would be more busy after this because he just signed a new contract to the most famous magazine, _Vogue._ Chanyeol works for them for almost three years, and now they are breaking it for the new face of the magazine and it's _Him._ Everything that Chanyeol has before was now turning to be _his._

_This is what you want right? To defeat him?_

He wanted to celebrate.

He wanted to show that giant that he was wrong a year ago about him.

But he doesn't know why he is not,

_He is not happy._

_\--_

Chanyeol was busy reading his last lines for their last shoot. Sehun sat infront of him with a worried face.

"What?"he asked.

"Hyung, I think Baekhyun was serious about beating you!" Sehun stated. "You should be scared!"

Chanyeol just raised his brows.

" _ **You should be scared! Because he is getting famous! More than you!**_ "

Chanyeol took a sighed. _He deserves it._

"The hell I care,"he said. "It's not like a big thing!"

" _ **He signed a new contract with Vogue.**_ "

" _ **It's none of my business.**_ "

" _ **They will breaking their contract with you.**_ "

Chanyeol turned to face Sehun. "It's not like they are the only Magazine I could work for,"he shrugged.

"Hyung, aren't you really worried that everything that you used to have was now becoming to be owned by Baek-hyung?"

"This is how our industry works, Sehun," Chanyeol stated. "Popularity will rise and fall, you will never own the spotlight forever because different generations have different taste and likings, they might like or love you right now, but soon when they find or meet someone more interesting they would turn their back on you."

Sehun was speechless. He didn't expected that.

Chanyeol continue reading his scripts again. "Now leave, I need to memorize this."

Sehun abruptly nodded and leave him alone. Chanyeol put his papers down and looked away. This is how their lives worked. You are famous now and sooner when a new fresh face comes around you are nothing but a memory. For his almost seven years in the industry, he learns that things never last long. Not all _fans_ stay loyal to you until the end. Maybe they would still be behind you but not all will stay. They will soon find someone more interesting to _Idolize_ or admire more.

If only he could just tell Baekhyun that he must treasure everything he have and enjoy it 'til it last he would have already did. But he is a man with a high-proud ego and wouldn't admit that. He doesn't like to show his own emotions because when he did it in the past others just used it to ruin and hurt him.

He thought he could meet _true people_ in this field but they have just _used_ him for their own good. He knows that he act tough and arrogant now but this is just his way to hide his fragile and soft heart that have been broken so many times before.

He is not like this.

He used to be the Happy Virus in their Entertainment.

His smiles was always bright and energetic.

But when he thought that everything was doing fine, he was wrong.

The people he used to care have been hurt by those _fans_ that told him they _loved_ him.

They hurt his adopted parents and they questioned his own existence. Some fans even send him messages that he maybe used his _own_ body to lure some business man so that he get what he wants. He didn't have a beautiful background because he came from an Orphanage where abandoned kids was thrown. He was young that time and every hurtful words took a deep cut inside his _young fragile heart._

He sent his adopted family abroad to live there in peace because he doesn't want them to read or hears those hurtful words.

Sometimes he questions his self, is it really that wrong he was abandoned by his own family?

Is it wrong to be adopted by those lovable family he turns to love?

He actually don't understand it before.

But now he did.

Those people wanted you to be perfect, they wanted you to be someone without flaws or hellholes.

But he is also a human, right?

He can't be perfect.

He can't be.

And he hopes, that Baekhyun wouldn't experienced that because he can't see those angelic face being hurt. He doesn't like to see those bright eyes lose their sparks.

He hopes that people around him would protect him and won't let him be _used_ by others.

He just only hopes.

\--

"Okay, this is the last scene!"the Director announced.

They all got ready and now they are waiting for the cue. When it was given, Baekhyun and Chanyeol is now facing each other, the scene where Chanyeol would asked Baekhyun to marry him and live with him to have a happily ever after.

Baekhyun was staring with him, his eyes were full of emotions, he smiles.

Baekhyun hearts flips.

_Fuck! Why he has to be so handsome while smiling like that?!_

_Calm down Baekhyun! This is just an act!_

" _Hyun_ _, I have something to tell you.._ "

" _What is it, Yeol?_ "

Chanyeol kneeled down and show him a red velvet box with a pair of rings.

" _Hyun, would you be stupid and idiot to marry a jerk like me? And spend your life with a roller coaster ride of happiness and sadness?_ "

Baekhyun shed a tear, still covering his mouth.

_Why does it felt so real?_

" _Hyun?_ "

" _Yes! Yeol! I would love to! I would love to marry a stupid and idiot jerk like you! And live a life with a roller coaster ride of happiness and sadness!?_ "

Chanyeol stood up and they exchange the rings then put it to their ring finger. The giant pulled him closer his forehead resting againsts his. He gently kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose, then both of cheeks and now his lips.

He didn't know if they were still acting but their kiss felt so real and full of feelings. Chanyeol show his dominance but still in a gentle way.

"This is goodbye, _Baek.._ " Chanyeol whispered to him when he hugged the smaller. The crew couldn't hear it though.

"What are you talking about?" Baekhyun asked, also whispering too.

Chanyeol just hugged him tighter and kissed his lips again until they heard the loud 'CUT!'

\--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--

It has been a month and the drama was a great success. Their _fans,_ the _#ChanBaekFans_ asked for season two or another drama with them being the lead again. But their company may have another plans for the both of them. Baekhyun becomes more popular and have been busy lately.

"Yah! Baek, where are you going?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Don't worry, Soo, I just want some fresh air!" Baekhyun snickered and quickly runs off before Kyungsoo could stop him.

He went straight to a fancy bar where no one could recognized him. He order a hard drink as he watch a lot of people enjoying the night. He becomes tipsy after a few drinks when he felt a presence beside him and to his surprise it was no other than _Park_ _Chanyeol_ who didn't notice him.

"Yah!"he called out.

"Baekhyun?"the giant narrowed his eyes.

"Woah! It's really you!"he chuckled, not hiding the hint he was _happy_ to see him _again_.

They might be under the same Management but they didn't see each other because of their different schedules.

" _ **It's fancy to see you here..**_ "

The giant smirks.

" _ **I am surprise as you are.**_ "

They are just staring at each other while drinking thier alcoholic drinks. Chanyeol travels his eyes towards the smaller and he must admit it that he looks _fucking hot_ with those dress, exposing his white collarbones. He felt his pants tightens as he looks away. Baekhyun took the chance to admire the tallers _hot-looking appearance_ right now.

"Hey, we didn't have the chance, to celebrate the success of our Drama," Baekhyun said raising his glass. " ** _Cheers_**!"

Chanyeol just remain that smirk on his lips and nodded. "Been busy.."

"By what? New projects?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

Chanyeol leans closer. "Why are so curious, _Baek_?"

" _Can't I?_ "

Chanyeol just shrugged. "I don't mind."

They stare at each other again and they could feel the fire occurring inside their bodies. Baekhyun bit his lower lip, making the taller wanted to kiss him.

" _ **Am I drunk? Or I really find you hot right now?**_ "

Chanyeol leans closer.

" _ **Me too.**_ "

\--

🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞  
 ** _SMUT AHEAD_**  
 _THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING THIS KIND OF STUFF😅😏_  
🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞

\--

They are sharing a hot-fire kind of kiss as their hands roamed every part of each one's body. Chanyeol grabbed his perky ass and Baekhyun knows what he wants to do so he jumps up and wrapped his legs around the giant's torso. Their kiss was full of passion like they can't have enough of each other. Chanyeol leans Baekhyun's back on the wall shamelessly thrusting his body on him.

Baekhyun moaned lovingly between their kisses and grabbed the tallers dark locks as they deepened the kiss. Chanyeol walks towards the bed and lay the smaller down. Baekhyun watches him to take his shirt off followed by his pants leaving just a pair of tight boxer. He literally gulped hard upon seeing the hard cock of the taller that was showing behind that tight boxer.

"Fuck! Yeol! You are big!"he bit his lower lip.

"Love what you are seeing? _Baek_?"the giant huskily and hottily asked him.

Before Baekhyun could answer his lips was already captured by those plump lips again. The tallers hands ripped his clothes throwing it some where inside the room. The place was unfamiliar but it smells like Chanyeol so he knows that he takes him home on his condo. His heart was fluttered because the giant didn't take him into some hotel or motel to do _this._

His was totally naked now as the taller roamed his lustful eyes on him. He felt a bit shy and embarass towards the giant and was about to cover his body when two large hands stopped him.

" _Don't you dare cover your beautiful body, Byun._ "

_Shit! His dominance is turning me on!_

Chanyeol kissed him again, this time a bit rough but the gentleness was also there. He licks the smallers bottom lips to asked for an entrance and the latter let him. His sinful tongue played with the smaller until they almost eat each others mouth. Then the giant left his lips, tracing his kisses down his jaw, then to his exposed neck. Baekhyun gaves him more access as Chanyeol pepper him with light kisses before it turn into sucking and licking.

"Ugghh~"

The giant smirks. "Found it." He licked and sucked his sweet spot earning another sweet moan from the smaller.

"Ughhh~ Chan~"

His lips travels down his collarbone kissing, licking and sucking it. Baekhyun know that he was marking him but he didn't really mind at all.

_He wanted to be marked._

"Ughhh~ahhhhh~mmmmhhhhmmm~"he tried to cover his mouth but the taller wouldn't let him.

"Don't keep those beautiful moans of yours, _baby.._ "

_Fuck! Those endearments!_

Chanyeol teasingly licks his hard nipples then sucked it hard while his other hand played the other one. Then he do the same to the other one as his kisses slide down to his abdomen earning a curved back from the smaller. He was enjoying to see how horny and hot the smaller underneath him. He continue his job on kissing every part of the smallers body until he came to face the smallers dick that yearning for his attention. His large hand hold it, slowly stroking it making the smaller curved his back again because of the crazy feeling inside him.

Chanyeol stroked it more before licking it until he put it inside his hot mouth and sucked it.

"Fuck! Chan!"the smaller screamed. "Aggghhh! Ughhh~!!"

Chanyeol continue pleasuring him until he came inside his mouth. The giant didn't mind at all and licks the rest of his cum before returning to kiss the smaller for him to taste his own.

"It's my turn.."the smaller smirks and pushed the giant making him the top of the game now. He also pepper the taller with kisses and started licking and sucking the tallers neck.

Chanyeol let out a loud groan making the smaller smirks more because he has this effect towards the giant. He found his sweet spot marking it.

" _ **Mine.**_ "

Chanyeol chuckles upon hearing that. "Possessive don't we?"

Baekhyun ignored him and continue what he was doing until he reach that waiting rocking hard cock. He licks his lips enjoying the view infront of him before he wrapped his slender fingers around the giant's dick.

"Exciting~"he giggles.

He started licking it, pleasuring the taller until he deep throat him making the giant lift his hip. He firmly hold him down as he bobbed his head up and down almost teary-eyed because Chanyeol was _big._

"Agghhh! Fuck! Baek! Faster! Ugggghhh!!"

"Ugggghhmmmm~"

"I-I'm coming!!"

Baekhyun smiles after swallowing all his cum. Chanyeol grabbed his arm pulling the smaller to be underneath him again. "What? Tired already?"he huskily asked.

"Nope, are you?"the smaller bites back. "I am waiting, _Yeol.._ "

"You'll regret that."

Chanyeol spread his legs wide as he rim the smaller's asshole earning a loud moan from him. He enjoys tongue fucking the smaller. He reach out to his drawer getting something inside it.

"Lube, I won't like fucking you raw, Baek,"he stared as he kissed the smallers thigh. He put some lube on his finger then teasingly rubbed it on the smallers hole.

"Aaagghhh! Fuck! Chanyeol! Stop it!"

"Are you sure? You want me to stop?"

"Fuck you!"

"No, baby, I will _fuck you_."

He inserted one of his large finger earning a painful gasped from the smaller. "First time?"he gently fucked him with his finger as the smaller nodded.

"It doesn't mean that I used to date someone before, means I do _it_ with them!" Baekhyun rumbles as Chanyeol added another finger this time heating the right spot. "Fuck!! Chan!! Aggghh!! Right there!! There!! Aggghhhh!! Faster!! Fuck!?"

"Fuck, Baek! You are so loud!" Chanyeol smirks as he started to scissors the hole. "Do you want more prep?" Baekhyun shake his head.

"Let's go to the _real business,_ Park!"

Chanyeol positioned his tip as he put lube on it. He stares at the smaller as he pushed inside him slowly. Baekhyun eased the pain by biting his lower lip and holding the bedsheets so tight that his already white skin turned more pale. When Chanyeol was fully inside him, he waited for him to adjust to his size until he nods making the taller moves into slow pace.

"Agggggghhh!! Move faster! You jerk!?"he demanded.

"Tch! Demanding _bitch!_ "

"Is that all you've go—aaaaggghhh!! Uuuggghhhh!! Aaaggghhhh!! Fuck! Chan! Right there!! Right there!!"

Chanyeol moves his pace faster this time as he leans down kissing Baekhyun as he moves more and abusing his tight hole.

"Fuck! Baek! You are so tight! You are swallowing me bigtime!"he groans.

Baekhyun wrapped his legs around his torso same as his beautiful arms around his neck. Chanyeol continue kissing him as he moves faster and rough.

Loud moans and groans filling the already heated room.

"I...I am c-close.." Baekhyun said.

"Wait for me, Babe.." Chanyeol huskily whispered.

"Uughhhhhhhh!!!" Bakehyun screamed as he came same as Chanyeol who slowly thrusting inside him before pulling out and falls beside the smaller. "T-That was g-great.."

Chanyeol pulled him closer. "I'll clean us up,"he mumbles and kisses the smaller.

He walks towards the bathroom naked as Baekhyun tiredly watches him. He knows he was drunk but after what happened, he becomes sober. Chanyeol came back with wet towels and cleans Baekhyun first before his own mess. He slowly pulled the bedsheet and put it to his laundry area before returning back with new ones. Baekhyun was already sleepy and tired so he picked some clothes for him and put it on him so wouldn't be cold. After wearing his own clothes, he lied beside the smaller and pulled him inside his warm chest.

"Uhhhmmm~"the smaller hummed.

Chanyeol knows they would regret this but a part of him _love_ what happened. He gently caress the smallers face before he drifts to his own dreamland too.

\--

_**#BeingWithYou** _


	8. Protect him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol's softness.
> 
> Baekhyun's realization.

  
**_“WHERE ARE YOU?!”_ **

Kyungsoo was already shouting, mad and worried because Baekhyun didn't went home last night. He tried reaching out on him but the smaller's phone was turned off. When he tried calling him this morning, Baekhyun answered him.

_["I am fine, Soo.. I'll be coming home and I will explain everything later okay?"]_

"Make sure you have a valid reason Baek, before I kill you!" Kyungsoo warned before ending the call.

"Are you alright?" Jongin pulled his boyfriend into a tight embrace.

"Yeah, that little shit really know how to pissed me off,"his reply.

"Uhmmm~how can I help?" Jongin teasingly kissed his boyfriends lips. "A kiss or a hug?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Don't you have schedule today?"

"Nope! I wanted to spend my day with you~" Jongin happily pulled him.

"Yah! Luhan might see us!" Kyungsoo warned despite the fact that he really wants to have some sparetime with his boyfriend.

"He is with Sehun." Jongin assured.

"Does Chanyeol don't have schedules too?" Kyungsoo asked.

"He already finished everything," Jongin said. "He was leaving the company so he didn't accept any more projects."

Kyungsoo pulled away. "What? Chanyeol is what?!"

"Ahhh.." Jongin looked away.

"Kim Jongin."

Jongin took a deep sighed. "Fine~ I will tell you," Jongin surrendered. "Chanyeol-hyung decided to not to sign another three year contract to our company, he decided to leave the industry for good, actually, he was planning it a long time ago, he plans to live like a normal person and focus on his upcoming restobar business."

"W-Why all of a sudden?" Kyungsoo asked.

"I don't actually know.." Jongin was a bit sad now. "He also want to focus on producing songs, you know he loves music right?"

Kyungsoo just nodded and tried to smile but deep inside he was bothered.

\--

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked Baekhyun who just finished talking to his Manager. "Do you drink the painkillers?"

"Aren't you going to tell me to forget what happened last night? Or something like 'this is nothing serious' like what I saw in some KDramas where there is a scene about some one night stands?" Baekhyun asked as he leans on the headboard.

Chanyeol crossed his arms raising a brow towards the smaller. "Why? You wanted that?"the taller asked. "You regret I banged you passionately last night? And not in a rough way?"

Baekhyun flushed and throw a pillow towards the smirking giant. "I am just being practical!"

"Tch!"the giant rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's eat, then I will sent you home."

He walks closer towards his bed and picked up Baekhyun bridal style since he knows he is still sore. It was his first time and he might have difficulty walking. Baekhyun gasped because of the giants approached towards him and quickly wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt his face blushed because Chanyeol was taking care of him, and he was wearing his sweatshirt that looks like a dress because of his small frame.

"You can cook?"he asked surprisingly as the giant set him slowly in a chair. "Aw!"

Chanyeol smirks hearing him.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol! I swear I will ripped that smirk from your face! You can't blame me! You are big! And i-it's my first!"he flushed even more.

"Just eat, you are too loud, but I _love_ how loud you are last night,"the giant took some glass for them.

"I really hate you, Park Chanyeol!"

"Owww~"the giant still teased. "Eat a lot, you're too skinny, you midget."

Baekhyun just ignore him and digs into his food. They all tasted so good more than those expensive hotels that he have eaten before. "You could have build your own resto, Chan,"the giant lifted his eyes and watched the smaller enjoy his meals.

"Really?"he asked, amused.

"Uhmm.."the smaller nodded. "I could even be the model for your resto, but ofcourse you should pay me big time because it's _Byun Baekhyun._ " He smirks playfully.

Chanyeol chuckles and shook his head a bit. "You are turning to sound like me, Byun, but maybe I could think about that offer of yours."

After eating, Baekhyun took a shower and Chanyeol lend him some new shirts since his clothes was still on the laundry. He also wears a black cap ang mask to hide his face, good thing that Chanyeol's car have tainted windows. He also learned that Chanyeol was a very private person because he couldn't see any paparazzi or fans hanging around the building. Maybe no one knows his condo aside from Sehun, ofcourse.

"It's my private condo, if you are wondering why there are no reporters or fans outside, Sehun didn't even know that,"the giant said. "You are actually the first one I took there, Baek."

"M-Me?"he asked surprisingly.

Chanyeol nods and glance at him. "And I hope that you could keep it as our _secret haven._ "

Baekhyun flushed and looked away. "Shut up!"

They've reached his condo building and Kyungsoo was already waiting for him. Good thing that there are no fans and reporters around as he went out of the car. The car was also Chanyeol's private vehicle that's why Kyungsoo was surprised to see him with Baekhyun. On their way to the condo, he noticed how Baekhyun walks so when they reach home, Kyungsoo pushed him on the couch earning a whine from him.

"Aw! Soo, it still hurts you know!" Baekhyun grumbles. "That Park Chanyeol was big! I swear I almost felt like being ripped apart..but he is gentle though.."remembering what happened last night.

"The fuck—"

"It's just.." Baekhyun stuttered. " _ **We are drunk...and it happened..**_ "

"What?!" Kyungsoo's wide eyes gets even wider. "Byun!"

"I'm sorry okay?!"he pouted.

" _ **What if mass-media caught you and Chanyeol?!**_ "his Manager exclaimed.

"He took me somewhere no one knows~" Baekhyun lowered his head playing with the hem of his sweatshirt that has still the smell of Chanyeol. "Ahhh! Why does he have to smell so good?!"

"Baekhyun, are you insane?!" Kyungsoo wanted to hit his friend but he knows that he was still sore. "And whose clothes are you wearing?"

"Chanyeol.."he muttered.

"What the?!"

\--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--

It has been a long time after what happened, and Baekhyun would be lying if he didn't wanted to see the giant. He missed his touch and kisses, but he was still indenial of his own feelings.

"Soo, do I have more schedule today?"he asked. "I wanted to watch some movies right now."

"You still have one more,"his friend replied. Kyungsoo notice the sadness in his friend's eyes so he took a sighed. "Want to cancel it?"

"Maybe.."he cheekily smiled. "I really wanted to watch a movie!"

"Okay, I will call the staff that you have something important to do."

"Thanks, Soo!!"he giggles and grabbed his phone. "I wonder if he could come.."he whispered.

_( Giant Yoda👂 )_

_Yah! Wanna watch some movie?_

_( Byun Bunny🐰 )_

_Tch! Are u asking me out?_

_( Giant Yoda👂 )_

_R U coming or not?!_

_( Byun Bunny🐰 )_

_K. I'll bring Sehun and Jongin, they keep pestering me anyway_

_( Giant Yoda👂 )_

_Okay! I'm with Lu and Soo!!_

He can't hide his smile when the giant agreed to watch a movie with him. Then realization hits him. Why did he invited him anyway? And why he is happy that he would see _him._

"Baek, Sehun message me, they are on their way?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Uhmmm..." Baekhyun looked away.

"Did you just invited them?" Kyungsoo asked a bit serious now. "Are you sure about this?"

"Come on! I wouldn't like to watch a movie alone!" Baekhyun defended his self like he was commiting a crime. "Jongin was also coming! Aren't you happy that I'm letting you two have a date?!"

Kyungsoo flushed upon hearing his boyfriends name then he looked away. "By the way, tell Luhan-hyung to come too, okay?"

When their reach their destination, Kyungsoo choose a Horror movie to make it even to Baekhyun. The others arrived and they all went inside the movie theater without gaining attention from other people. Kyungsoo choose the back as the others followed him. When the movie starts Baekhyun turn to Kyungsoo who just smirks and ignore his death glares. He knows how much Baek hated horror movies because he can't sleep afterwards after it.

"The fuck!" Baekhyun gasped behind his mask. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Yah! Calm down!" Chanyeol told him eventually smirking as he watch the smaller cover his face through out the movie. He didn't return his eyes ton the big screen to watch and just stared at Baekhyun's cute expressions.

Sehun, simply nudged his boyfriend Lulu, who turn to him. He simply pointed Chanyeol who is busy staring towards Baekhyun making them smile. Kyungsoo also noticed it and smirks as Jongin embraced him to keep him warm. The movie isn't scary at all, Baekhyun was just a scaredy cat. After the movie, Baekhyun keep hugging his self when a warm jacket make him warm. When he looked up, he saw Chanyeol fixing his cap.

"You should have brought a jacket, it's going to get colder because Christmas Holiday is coming,"his deep voice makes the smaller felt his heart flips.

"W-What ever!"he answered.

"Let's go to somewhere to eat!" Jongin suggested. "I know a place where we could taste some delicious meals!"

\--

"This is my condo, Jongin!" Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "You little Brat!"

"Come on! Let them have a taste of your dishes!" Jongin said. "You will soon—" Sehun covered his mouth before Baekhyun could hear him. "Mmggmmhh!!"

"Stupid!" Sehun stated rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, okay!" Jongin said and went outside to entertain their guests. "Please feel at home!"

"Is it really fine that we are here?" Luhan asked.

"Ofcourse, Lu-hyung!" Jongin nodded. "Chanyeol-hyung could be a jerk but he is a great cook!"

Baekhyun secretly agreed because he already tasted his dishes before. He turn to see Sehun coming out when Kyungsoo went inside the kitchen. He was about to follow him but Sehun and the others keeps him busy by playing some virtual games.

"I'll help," Kyungsoo said as he wears a apron.

"Okay," Chanyeol replied as he prepare the ingerdients he will cooked.

"Jongin told me, is it true?" Kyungsoo asked as he wash the meat.

"Yeah,"the giant nodded. "It's time you know~"

"Why all of a sudden? You are just gaining what you have lost, Chan." Kyungsoo said.

"I am tired of everything, I just want to enjoy my life without facing _fake_ peoples, Soo."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because, I became an asshole friend."

"Yah! I deserved it! I am not a good friend to you as well, and besides, you already have found someone much better, Baekhyun, was a good guy..though he was like a puppy and a _bit louder~_ "

Their chuckles mixed up filling the kitchen alive. They miss hanging around, and Kyungsoo must admit that he misses this kind of Chanyeol, not the arrogant one he became.

"Just.." Chanyeol trails. "Just don't let him be tainted by people who will used him for their own sake, Soo, always stay on his side."

Kyungsoo turn his head towards the giant who genuinely smiles back at him. "Chanyeol.."

"Yah! I wanted to help!" Jongin suddenly barges in making the almost serious atmosphere gone.

Kyungsoo could sense that Chanyeol really meant those words. He didn't really quite understand the giant but even though, he will do anything to protect Baekhyun.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ProtectHim


	9. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Baekhyun just realized his feelings but then Chanyeol must leave..

**_“Yah! Baekhyun!!”_ **

"You are so handsome!!"

"We love you!!"

The screams and the chants of the fans makes Baekhyun smiles. Their undying support makes him to continue his tiring life just to make them happy and proud. It was his fans meeting day and Luhan was now fixing his make up when Chanyeol suddenly barges in. He silently smiles as the giant looked over his dressing room. Luhan leaves them alone so he turn to face the giant.

" ** _What brings you here inside my dressing room?_** "

" ** _Am I not allowed to walk in here?_** "the giant asked.

Baekhyun playfully smiles making Chanyeol furrowed his brows.

" ** _Maybe you fell inlove with me...after that night.._** "

Chanyeol flushed and blinks due to surprise. " ** _W-What makes you t-think of that?!_** "

Baekhyun tried to hide his smiles as he watched Chanyeol looked away. The giant always have this intimidating look but now he was flustered because of what he said.

"Tch! I am just here to tell you something,"the giant said.

"What?" Baekhyun asked. "Are you gonna asked me now?!"he chuckles.

"The last time I checked, you are the _first one_ to asked me out."

Now, it was Baekhyun who was blushing because of Chanyeol. He was now smirking as he walks closely towards the smaller cornering him on his chair. Baekhyun lifted up his gaze as Chanyeol leans down closer their faces are inches apart. He could feel his heart beating so fast and he was afraid Chanyeol would hear it. He was about to tell him something but he was cut off by a pair of lips.

_Fuck! I missed his lips!_

It was just a chastely kiss and when he opens his eyes, Chanyeol was now three feets away from him. He was smirking as he turns around leaving a dumbfounded Baekhyun.

"What the hell?!"

\--

Chanyeol was now standing in front of the CEO who was reading some papers. "Are you sure about this Chanyeol? You are just getting back, your Drama with Baekhyun was a great success, and your sponsors are now renewing your contracts with them."

"I have been here for a long time now, and I want to try something new right now,"he smiles.

"Chanyeol, you know that I treated you like my own son, I know sometimes we argued a lot but it only means that I cared for you," Mr. Man Soo said, he was sad that one of his biggest talent was now leaving but he was also sad because, he really treats Chanyeol like his own son.

"I know that, and I am so grateful about it, I will be forever thankful for the opportunity you gave me, even I make a lots of bad decisions before," Chanyeol sincerely said.

Mr. Man Soo was surprised to hear him to talked like this. It was like he was facing the younger Chanyeol that he met ten years ago. Chanyeol was a trainee for ten years, and he debuted on his fourtj year as a model. He became extremely famous because of his bright smiles and full of positivity in life. But those years, Chanyeol lost the sparks on his eyes when some people show their true colors on him. He didn't know how those fans of his finds out about his true identity as an orphan, that time Chanyeol was really hurt that he let his adopted parents leave him alone here.

All he can do for him was to keep him busy so that he wouldn't think about those scandals and focus on his booming career. But Chanyeol felt so lonely, he used to look for companions but those _friends_ only used him to get what they want then left him like they didn't _used_ him. They even throw trash on him until Chanyeol have enough and from being soft and fragile, he covered his self with arrogance and bad boy image.

Mr. Man Soo slowly nodded. "Okay, if that is your final decision.."

"Sir, before I leave, can I ask you a favor? Please...." Chanyeol trails. "Please protect, Baekhyun."

The CEO was surprised with the sudden favor. He thought that Chanyeol was jealous or mad towards the latter because he was taking over everything that the taller haved before.

"I thought.."

Chanyeol smiles. A very genuine smile that he had never seen for a long time.

"He doesn't deserved to be hurt, please..take good care of him, like what you did for me.."

Mr. Man Soo almost teared up because after all this time, Chanyeol always believed in him despite the difficulties and hardships he have been through.

Like a son trust his Father.

He smiles and walks forward to hug Chanyeol while tapping his shoulder.

"I will son... I will."

\--

Baekhyun was resting inside his private van when he reached for his phone and check his SNS. He suddenly jolts up when he saw the news about Chanyeol. His eyes gots widen as he try to call his Manager about the presscon.

"What is that giant doing?! Why is he suddenly leaving?!"he exclaimed while waiting for Kyungsoo to picked up his phone.

_["Hello, Baek? What is wr—"]_

"Is it true?! Tell me!! Does that giant—"

He could hear his Manager took a sighed. _["Yes, he was really leaving the industry for good, Baek, he declined the projects and the renewal of his contract in our company."]_

"But...why?"he asked, shoulder slumped. "I thought this is his dream? Why would he let it go?"

_["I guess because, it was his real dream all along, to be free from judgement and fake peoples around him..he wanted to live a life where he is free and can do the things he really loved.."]_

"But....what about..."he trails. _What about me? What about us?_

_["Baek, are you still there? Baek? Are you okay"]_

Baekhyun ended the call and told his driver to send him home. When he already got home, he quickly change his outfit and disguise so that no one could recognize him. He went straight to Chanyeol's private condo and waited for him there. He doesn't know, but he feels that after the conference he would directly find a place where he can find some comfort.

He waited for almost three hours and he was already freezing to death. Then after more minutes, he could hear footsteps towards his direction.

" _Baek?_ "

He looked up and jumped towards the taller wrapping his arms around his neck. He can't determine his feelings anymore because all he wanted to do was to be with this giant and feel his touches again.

\--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--

"Here.." Chanyeol offered the smaller a mug of hot chocolate. "Are you an idiot?! Why did stay out there for almost four hours?!"

"I...I am w-waiting for y-you.."he could feel the warm from the mug.

"Tch! Did Kyungsoo knew where are you now?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun shook his head.

Chanyeol took a deep sighed when his phone rang. "Hello? Soo?..."he turn to Baekhyun who was enjoying his mug of hot chocolate. "Yeah, he is with me..okay, does he have any schedules tomorrow? Could you cancel his schedule for this week?" Baekhyun lifted his gaze towards the giant. "I am kidnapping him."

_["Fine! Just bring him back with a complete body, plus! No evidence of your roughness Chanyeol! I swear! I will kill you!!"]_

Chanyeol chuckles and nodded. "Yeah, bye..thanks, Soo."

He put his phone down after he ended the call and removed his coat. Baekhyun just watched him waiting for him to say something.

"What?" Chanyeol asked when he caught Baekhyun staring.

"What did you told Soo?"he asked. "What is this kidnapping talks you just have?"

"We will have a vacation for a week, Baek, and everything was already taking care of Kyungsoo ans Sehun."

"W-What?!"he exclaimed.

Chanyeol walks towards the smaller lifting his chin using his index finger and plant a soft kiss on his parted ones. "You can't even refuse even if you acted like you didn't like the idea, _Baek.._ "he smirks. "You are _mine_ for the whole week, so prepare."

He left the smaller dumbfounded as he took a shower with a sweet smile on his face. Baekhyun put his hand on top of his chest because his heart was beating so crazily fast like it wanted to come out from his ribs.

After Chanyeol took a shower, he found Baekhyun sitting quietly on the sofa while playing games on his phone. He put a playful smile on his face as he walks from behind and covered his eyes.

\--

🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞  
SMUT AHEAD  
🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞

\--

"Fuck! Yeol! I am—"he was cut off by a pair of plump lips as his head was resting on the backrest of the sofa. He could feel the taller's nose on his chinas his hands uncovers his eyes same as those lips let him go.

"Are you saying something?" Chanyeol smirks.

Baekhyun turned his phone off before turning to face the giant and pulled him for another kiss. This time he was taking the lead and the giant let him be. He played with the smaller until he took control of their kissing session and pulled his small frame closer. His hands were moving up and down memorizing the beautiful shape of his waist. Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol nibbles his lower lips.

When Chanyeol pulled away, Baekhyun pulled him back until he already climbed the sofa so there are no blocking them away. They are both kneeling on top of the sofa then started kissing again until Chanyeol slowly push him to lay down.

"Do you know how beaufiful you are Baek?" Chanyeol travels his eyes on the smallers face whose cheeks are turning red because of embarassment. "I am proud to have a _fan like you._ "

"Tch! You told me before that _you don't care,_ and I am nothing-" _a kiss_. "To-" _kiss_ "you.." _longer kiss._

Chanyeol gently caress the smaller's cheeks. "I really don't intend to tell you those words before.. I was pissed that time, I am sorry.."

Baekhyun didn't know that Chanyeol would eventually apologized for it. He felt his heart pounding as he caress the taller's cheek using his both thumbs then kissed him passionately. The kiss turned into more hot making session with their hands roaming each other's body. The taller left his swollen red lips down to his sweet scented neck licking and sucking Baekhyun's sweet spot.

"Ugghh~ Chanyeol~"

Chanyeol continue marking the smaller until he removed his clothes throwing it somewhere. He also removed his own clothes while kissing the smaller's collarbone until they are fully naked. He moved his lips down to his hardening nipples, licking and sucking it like a hungry baby. He also did it to the other one as Baekhyun keep on uttering words and moans.

"Agghh~ aaahhhh~"

Chanyeol can't help but smile because of Baekhyun's sweet and load moans. He moves down until he faced the hard cock of Baekhyun. He start licking the cock of the smaller until he sucked him fully gaining a loud scream because of pleasure.

"Fuck! Chan! Aaarrggghhh!!! Shit!"

"Mmmmhhhnnn!!"

Baekhyun reach out his hands to hold the giant's soft locks as if his life was depending on it. He thrusts his hips up and he is already on the verge of coming when Chanyeol removed his mouth.

"Fuck! I'm close!!" Baekhyun whined.

"Do you want to come, _babe_?" Chanyeol teased while stroking slowly. "Tell me."

"I... I want t-to come.." Baekhyun cried out. "Aaggghhhh!! C-Chan!"

"Call me _Daddy._ "

Baekhyun flushed and bit his lower lip. "D-Daddy, please make me come.."

Chanyeol swallowed him again and continue pleasuring Baekhyun until he come inside the taller's mouth. Chanyeol swallowed it when Baekhyun was about to stop him.

"Y-You didn't have to do that, _Daddy.._ "

"But you taste so sweet, _babe.._ "

Baekhyun lift his body up and pushed Chanyeol down. "Let me pleasure, Daddy~"

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun do his job until he felt his hot mouth deep throating him. "Uuuggghhh!! Fuck!! Baek! Aaaggghhhh!!!"

"Am I doing it good, _Daddy~_ " Baekhyun cutely asked while stroking the big cock with his slender fingers.

Chanyeol reached out to pet his hair. "Y-Yes, Baby.." Baekhyun happily continue to suck his dick moving faster until Chanyeol come inside his mouth with a thrust. "Aaagggghhhh!!! Baek!!!"

Baekhyun happily swallowed his cum then lick the side of his lips. "I want to ride you, Daddy, please prep me~"

Chanyeol chuckles as he lift his body up and get some lube from his secret drawer under the sofa. "Shit! Chan! Did you put a lot of lube anywhere here?!" Baekhyun asked surprisingly. "Tell me, do you have a lot of—aaagggghhhhh!!!"

Chanyeol shut him up when he entered one lubed finger inside his tight hole. "I just want to be prepared in case you came here.."

"Aaggghhh!!! Add more!!"

Chanyeol added one more finger to fucked Baekhyun. The smaller keep on moaning and screaming his name when Chanyeol found his prostate.

"Aaaggghhhh!!! Shit! Shit!"

Chanyeol added another finger and Baekhyun was now crying because of pleasure. His eyes turned white everytime Chanyeol hit the same spot all over again. Baekhyun groans when Chanyeol removed his finger and alinged his own dick infront of his hole.

"Are you ready, Babe?" Chanyeol asked as he lift Baekhyun up.

Biting his lower lip, the smaller straddle the giant and positioned his self on top of Chanyeol's dick. He slowly pulled his self down until his hole swallowed it whole. When he already adjust his self he started moving his ass up and down.

"Aaggghhh!! Fuck! Babe!!" Chanyeol groaned.

Baekhyun rolled his hips and he looks like a cowboy riding a wild horse.

"Fuck! Baek! That's hot!!"

"Y-You like it, D-Daddy?!" Baekhyun pants.

"Yes! Baby!!"

Chanyeol thrusts his hips up while holding the smaller's waist. "Uuggghhh!! Fuck!! Baek!! I'm close!!"

"I... I'm close too!!"

Their pace became faster until a loud moans and grunts would be heard when they both came. Baekhyun tiredly smashed his body on top of Chanyeol with heavy pantings. Chanyeol pulled his ass up and Baekhyun could feel the giant's warm and slicky cum coming out from his hole. He was smiling and tired to lift his body just to kiss Chanyeol passionately.

"You did great, Baby."

"Thank you, Daddy.."

\--

🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞  
SMUT ENDS  
🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞

-

  
-

Baekhyun opens his eyes when Chanyeol tapped his cheeks to wake him up. When he turn to his side Chanyeol was just inches away from him making his eyes widens. "Hey! Where here." Then he kissed the smaller before moving away and went out the car.

Chanyeol brought him to the Divine Love Orphanage to visit Mother Eve and the kids. They were so excited to see their Papa Chan and Uncle Bacon who is now walking beside the giant.

"Papa Chan!" Lucky quickly runs to the giant and ask for a lift which the giant obligued. "You're with pretty guy again?"

Baekhyun smiled at her as the smaller kissed her cheek. "Hi! Baby girl.."he greeted.

"Papa Chan, is he going to be our Mama now?" Hani asked making the other kids cheers.

Chanyeol chuckles when he notice how red was Baekhyun's face. "Do you like him to be your Mama?"he gently asked.

"Yes! Papa Chan!!"

"Mama!! Hug!!"

"Mama!! Kiss!!"

Baekhyun was pulled down by the kids just to earn tight hugs and kisses from them. He was so happy because the kids loved him to be their _Mama_ despite the truth that he is a _man._

"Oh! My God! You kids, why don't you let Papa Chan and Uncle Bacon take a sit first before you do that?" Mother Eve said while shaking her head.

"Sorry, Mother Eve!" The kids apologzed.

The kids play at the playground again leaving the three adults to talk. "So, you already retired, Chan?" Mother Eve asked.

"Yes, Mother Eve,"the taller nods. "I am actuqlly here to spend my time with them before I leave the country."

Baekhyun was surprised because he didn't know that Chanyeol was living the country. He wanted to ask him but the kids keeps them busy the whole day. So when they are heading back to his private condo, Baek turn to ask the giant about this.

  
"When are you leaving?"he asked, he couldn't hide the sadness on his tone.

"After our week," Chanyeol smiled.

"W-What?!"

Chanyeol parked the car on the side to focus talking with the smaller one. "That's the reason I asked Soo, to cancel your schedules the whole week because I want to spend it with you, before I leave."

"Are you coming back? Or are you leaving for good?!" Baekhyun felt his heart ached because of that.

Chanyeol looked away before turning to face the smaller again.

\--  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Leaving


	10. Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precious memories always stays...

_**Chanyeol's condo.** _

Chanyeol and Baekhyun spend their first day by just cuddling and watching movies the whole day inside the taller's condo. Baekhyun's feeling was still unexplainable but deep inside he was happy being with the taller. He doesn't like to ask him the question,

_What are they?_

Because he was afraid of the answer.

Besides, Chanyeol was already leaving so what is the point of asking him if there is no assurance of his return after all.

_Right?_

He snuggles beside the taller and tried to hide his emotions but it's like the giant could read him.

"Baek, are you okay?"

_Ofcourse not!_

"I am! I'm just tired..."he lied and hide his face.

"You're tired? Then why are we still watching a movie? We should sleep now!" Chanyeol pulled away to see the sad face of the smaller. "Hey! Are you crying?"

"I am not!" Baekhyun turned his face and wiped his tears away.

"Baek.."

"I am fine, the movie was sad.."

"Tch! Liar! It's a comedy!"

Baekhyun faced the giant. "Fine! I am sad! I am crying! Happy? Satisfied?!"

Chanyeol was kinda surprise for his sudden outburst.

"I don't know what I feel?! I can't name it! Because I am scared! I don't know why?! You are jerk! A giant with ugly ears! You look dumb sometimes! But you have a good body structure! Your kisses makes me crazy?! I hate you! Park Chanyeol! I hate you—"

Chanyeol pulled him for a deep kiss caughting the smaller off guard. When Chanyeol pulled away Baekhyun hit his chest.

"Idiot!"

Chanyeol kissed him again.

"Yoda!"

A kiss.

"Dumbo!"

Another kiss.

Baekhyun was about to say something but Chanyeol already stop him by kissing him again. This time the kiss was passionate and long. Baekhyun returned the kiss as he wraps his arms around the taller's neck to deepened the kiss. The kiss that always brought spark inside his body. The kiss that makea him crazy.

The kiss that would miss.

The kiss.

He _loves._

\--

🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞  
SMUT AHEAD  
🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞

\--

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun passionately as he lay him down the soft matress. It was not like the other times where they show their hungriness and roughness towards each other. It was slow and gently.

It was _love._

Chanyeol kissed his forehead down to his nose, both cheeks then his lips making the smaller smiles. It was gentle and he could fell,

_Loved._

Chanyeol took off their clothes until they are fully naked, eyes was pure of desire towards each other. Chanyeol's rough hands slowly travels the smaller's body earning a curved back due to hotness and pleasure. He smiles because he has this effect towards Baekhyun. He peppered his body with light kisses making Baekhyun moan softly.

"Aaaggghhh~ Chanyeol.."

"I am here, Baby.."

Chanyeol kissed him again until he movs his lips down to his exposed neck down to his collarbones. Licking and sucking his sweet spot.

" ** _Mine._** "

" ** _Yours._** "

They both smiled and kissed again.

Chanyeol continue his movements until he reach the hard cock of Baekhyun that is waiting for him. He slowly licks it like a melting icecream.

"Uugggggghhhh!! F-Fuck! Chan!"

"Hmm?"

Chanyeol continue pleasuring the smaller as he deep throat him making his back curved again. He pushed him down to stop his thrusting as he sucked him more.

"S-Shit! Chan! Ahhh! F-Faster!!"

Chanyeol get his bottle of lube then put some on his finger then finger fucked Baek while sucking him earning a loud moan from the smaller. Baekhyun could see beautiful stars while Chanyeol takes him to heaven. He came fast and Chanyeol smiles after swallowing it all.

"L-Let me pleasure you too.."he pants.

"No, Baek, I will do all the work, just lay down there.." Chanyeol commanded before kissing him again tasting his own cum from his mouth.

Baekhyun let Chanyeol do the job with half-lidded eyes. He put another finger to fuck his tight hole until he was already prepare for his the _big one._ Chanyeol put some lube and stroking his cock as he aligned it on the smaller's hole. Baekhyun fit his lower lips as he waits. He could feel the tip of Chanyeol's cock until it was fully in.

"Uuuggghhh!! Fuck! You're so tight!"

"Chan, please...please move now.."

Chanyeol moves slowly filling him as he grabbed his biceps. "Uuuggghhhh!! Aaaaggghhhh!!!"

"Love that Baby?"

"Y-You are too s-slow.."

"I want to feel you, Babe.."

Baekhyun let out moans that was like sweet music to Chanyeol's ears. He watch the smaller as he leans down and kissed him. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his torso. Chanyeol could feel that they are both near so he fastened his pace as they kissed.

"Aaaaggghhhh!! Baekhyun!"he groans.

"Uuuggghhhh!! Chanyeol! I-I'm close!!"

"Came for me, Babe!"

A loud moan could be heard when they both came. Baekhyun came on his stomach and Chanyeol's, while the taller filled his ass with cum reaching his stomach.

Chanyeol carefully pulled out as he lay down beside Baekhyun.

"You are so beautiful, Baekhyun.."he caress his cheeks.

"Chan, I.." Baekhyun looked straight to his eyes.

"Hmm?"

Baekhyun just smiled and kissed his lips.

For the last time.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--
> 
> #LastNight


	11. I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longing hearts.
> 
> Full of love.
> 
> And a blessing.

  
_**“Baek?”** _

Chanyeol open his eyes to see an empty and cols space beside him. He took a deep sighed as he pushed his self up to went inside the comfort room to take a shower. His flight was tonight so he fixed his things inside his luggage. He called Sehun to meet him in a near café.

"Hyung, do you want me to send you at the airport tonight?" Sehun asked.

"Nah~ you and Jongin might cry if you send me there,"he playfully rolled his eyes at the younger.

"What ever?! How long will you stay with your parents?" Sehun asked. "Does Baek-hyung already knows you were leaving tonight?"

Chanyeol looked away. "He knew that I was leaving."

"Hyung.."

Chanyeol turn to face Sehun and gave him a keycard that is a duplicate of his private condo. "Keep this, take care of my condo, I will be back but I still don't know when."

"Hyung, may I ask something?"

"What?"

"Do you like Baekhyun-hyung?" Sehun asked.

Chanyeol looked away and smiles. "Take care of him, Sehun, please keep him safe."

"I... I promise Hyung."

\--

"Tonight is his flight, Baek," Kyungsoo faced Baekhyun who keeps scrolling on his phone.

"Okay."

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye?" Luhan asked.

Baekhyun looked down. "I can't see him leave, Lu-hyung.."

"Baek, do you like him?" Luhan asked softly.

Baekhyun didn't answer but his heart did.

\--

It has been days since Chanyeol left and Baekhyun keeps himself busy to forget him. But every morning, he could feel dizzy and nausea when he wakes up. He thought it was due to over work but his dizzinezz and vomitting wouldn't last. He kept this from his friends because he doesn't like them to worry about him.

"Baek, here, try this bibimpap!" Luhan offered.

"Wow! It looks—"he covered his mouth when he smell the food and ran towards the comfort room.

"Baek? Are you okay?" Luhan asked worriedly.

"I... I am sorry, my stomach turned when I smell it.." Baekhyun stuttered. "I-I'm sorry, Hyung."

"Baek, are you..." Luhan trails.

"What?" Baekhyun asked.

"Tell me, did you used protection when you _do it_ with _him_?" Luhan asked.

Baekhyun furrowed his brows and suddenly bit his lips. "N-No way!" Baekhyun exclaimed. "No way! Lu-hyung! I-It can't be!!"

"Baek, let us see Dr. Zhang, okay? He is our friend he can keep this if I am right about you," Luhan said.

"Lu-hyung, I can't be.. I can't..." Baekhyun covered his face and cried.

"Baek, if ever..." Luhan mumbles. "Would tell _him_?"

Baekhyun removed his hands covering his face. "I don't know.."

\--

"Hello! Hyung! How are you there?!" Jongin greeted when he decided to facetime with Chanyeol.

It has been a month since he left and his bestfriends missed him a lot.

_["I am good, me and my family are having a good time!"]_

"Hyung, are you staying there for good?" Jongin asked.

_["I still have to finish something here.."]_

"Hyung.."

_["I miss him, Jongin.."]_

Jongin could feel see the longing on Chanyeol's eyes and his voice where cracking. He don't know how to comfort his friend, specially that he is far away.

_["How is he? I heard his latest movie was a hit!"]_

"Yeah, he really did great, Hyung!" Jongin smiles. "Uhmm..why don't you call him to congratulate him?"

_["I tried to..but he keeps refusing answering my calls and messages, maybe he was really busy and focus on his booming career right now."]_

"Jongin? Who is that?" Kyungsoo asked his boyfriend when he came out from the kitchen. "Is that Chanyeol jerk?"

_["I miss you, too.. Soo!"]_

"I don't!" Kyungsoo remained his serious face.

_["Do you really still hate me until now?"]_

"Yes!"

_["Why?"]_

"Because you left, Baek, and you brought with you his happiness! I hate you so much that I wanted to get you from there and put in a box to give Baek as a present!"

_["I am sorry, Soo.."]_

"Reserved it," Kyungsoo turned sad. "Chan, you need to come back.."

Chanyeol could see the worried face of Kyungsoo and it make his heart wrenched.

"He is not the same, Chan.."

Chanyeol looked down. _["I am really sorry.."]_

\--

Baekhyun was alone inside his room taking a rest after a long day. He couldn't believe that is was _really_ happening to him. He put his hand on top of his tummy and gently caress it.

"Hey, little peanut.."he forced a smile. "Did your Mama, stressed you because of work? I am sorry, your Mama need to work hard because it's only you and me now.."

He felt his eyes blurry.

_▪️Flashback▪️_

_Luhan hold his hand while they are waiting for Dr. Zhang inside his office. He just finished the examination and they are now waiting for the result. When Dr. Zhang came back, he was holding a clipboard where his result are._

_"Dr. Zhang?" Luhan asked. "Am I right?"_

_Dr. Zhang sat infront of his desk and smiled at them. "Yes, and Mr. Byun, you are already in your third week of pregnancy, the vomitting and dizziness was also a sign that your body was facing a lot of changes."_

_Dr. Zhang informed them everything that they are needed to know. After receiving the prescriptions that he needed, they went home and no one of them spoke._

_"Lu-hyung, please don't tell any one yet," Baekhyun said._

_"Kyungsoo needs to know, Baek, he is your Manager," Luhan agrued._

_"Not now please.." Baekhyun pleaded. "I still don't know what to do.."_

_"Baek, don't tell me you are planning to.." Luhan trails._

_Baekhyun shook his head. "I will keep it, it's a blessing Hyung, this is my angel.."_

_Luhan took a deep sighed. "How about.."_

_"He left me, so, why would I bother to reach out for him?"he looked away._

_"He still have to know, he is the father."_

_"No!"he refused. "N-Not now!"_

_"Okay.."_

_▪️End▪️_

Baekhyun decided to take a rest when he opens his phone to check some posts when something caught his eyes.

"What the?!"

\--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--

It's been a month when _**Angel's Heaven Restobar**_ started up. Chanyeol was really busy with his new business ever since he came back from another country. It was not officially open for business but a lot of his loyal fans was waiting for it already. Even though he already left the industry, a lots of people still idolized him and followed him. His friends Sehun and Jongin help him find a place for his own business.

"Hyung! You don't even starting but a lot of your fans was already waiting for you!" Sehun excitedly told the older.

"I know right! You are still really popular!" Jongin added.

"It isn't even a year when I left, idiots, ofcourse, my fans still recognize me,"he chuckles. "I am the **Park Chanyeol** after all."

"Tch! Still the arrogant giant you are!"

"Kyungsoo!!" Chanyeol excitedly greeted his friend.

"Let go!" Kyungsoo playfully pushed him away. "You ugly giant!"

"Where is Lulu, Soo-hyung?" Sehun asked. "I thought he is with you."

"He still have to accompany Baek for some shoot," Kyungsoo answered. "By the way, when was the opening?"

"Next week," Chanyeol answered. "I want you to be there."

"Tch! Is it really me? Or _someone else_?!" Kyungsoo looked away. "He already knows that you are back, he saw it on the news."

"Okay.." Chanyeol nodded. "Bring him with you."

"I'll try," Kyungsoo shrugged.

"Chan!" A pretty girl apporached them and kissed Chanyeol on his cheek.

"Hey!" Chanyeol smiles. Kyungsoo raised a brow when Jongin pulled him away from the new comer.

"Soo, I would like you to meet, Mabel, she is.." Chanyeol trails. "My cousin."

"Cousin?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Not-blood related, though.." Chanyeol rubs his nape.

"Tch! Chan! You are still my cousin even if you are adopted, so, stop thinking that you are not, I will kick those bastards who gave you a hardtime before!" Mabel stated.

"Mabel, it's already in the past, besides, I am starting a new," Chanyeol said. "You should focus on your wedding next month!"

"I am still your muse for the opening right?" Mabel giggles. "Yoora-noona was too busy to accompany you here."

"Yeah, I am thankful that you are here," Chanyeol nodded.

"When will I meet your _the one_? Channie?!" Mabel playfully teased the giant, even the rest of his friends ears perks up.

" _The one_? Who could it be?" Sehun teased too.

"Yeah! Mabel-noona, I am curious too!" Jongin added.

"Yah! You better all shut up!" Chanyeol's face reddens gaining a lots of teasing and laughters from them. "Aish! Why are you all here by the way! I hate you all!!"

Kyungsoo just smirked. "Don't worry, we won't tell that _he is the one_."

"Yah! Do Kyungsoo!?"

\--

Baekhyun was on his home to take a rest because of his busy schedule when Kyungsoo called him. "Hello?"he asked.

_["Aren't you coming?"]_

"Where?"he asked closing his eyes.

_["Angel's Heaven Restobat opening?"]_

"I am tired,"he answered. "Who is the owner by the way?"

_["It's Chanyeol."]_

Hearing the name, his eyes opens and have a proper sit. "It's his? Why I don't onow about it?! What time is the event?"

_["It will start at eight o'clock, where are you?"]_

Baekhyun checked the time. He already have thirty minutes to prepare for the event. His heart was making him crazy because of it's rapid beating. He bit his lower lips and tried to relax. He went home first and good thing Luhan was still there to help him. It doesn't matter if he cames late though.

"You looks so excited, Baek~" Luhan teased. "Are you gonna tell him about _it_?"

Baekhyun bit his lower lips. "W-What if he didn't want it?"he asked worriedly.

"Tell me, first.." Luhan fixed his hair. "Do you like him?"

"I.. I don't know.."he played with his fingers. "Maybe?"

"You already did it! And you are still not sure if you are..yah! Byun Baekhyun are you crazy?!" Luhan exclaimed.

"Lu-hyung, don't stress me please.."he pleaded using his puppy eyes.

Luhan just rolled his eyes. "Fine! Just understand your feelings well, Baek, I don't want you to get hurt specially your little peanut!"

"Okay! Okay!" Baekhyun pouted and touch his not so-obvious belly. "Baby peanut, we will see you Papa okay?"

Luhan smiles and shook his head. _He is already, in love yet still in denial of it, what an idiot!_

_\--_

When they've arrived a lot of paparazzi, reporters and fans are there for the grand opening of Chanyeol's business. They were just on time when the MC announced about the presence of Chanyeol. Flashing cameras was everywhere while Chanyeol went inside, with a girl clinging on him. Baekhyun's happy face turned into a frown when he saw the beautiful girl with Chanyeol.

"Who is that?!"he murmured.

"I don't know, Baek.." Luhan answered.

Baekhyun get his phone to message Kyungsoo who was already at the event.

_**( Manager Kyungie🐧 )** _

_**Yah! Kyungsoo!** _

_**Did u see him?** _

_**Who is she?** _

_**Are u here?** _

_**Are u my Manager or not?!** _

Kyungsoo's eyes widens when he reads the messages from Baekhyun. "Babe? Are you okay?" Jongin asked.

"Here.." Kyungsoo gives his phone to his boyfriend.

"Shit! I will tell, Hyung!" Jongin said but Kyungsoo stops him.

"No, let them fix this on their own,"he said. "I'll just get them from the entrance."

Kyungsoo left his boyfriend who quickly apporached Sehun who was drinking in the bar stand waiting for his boyfriend. "Yah! Sehunnie! Baek-hyung is here!"he told the younger.

"Ha?! Did Chanyeol-hyung knows?" Sehun asked.

"Not yet, Soo-hyung told me that we should let the two fixed this," Jongin answered.

Sehun took another shot. "Well, I guess he was right," Sehun nodded.

"What if he misunderstood who Mabel-noona is?" Jongin asked.

"That's the point, Jongin, that is the point!" The younger smirks.

Jongin took seconds before he could understand the whole situation.

"Ahhh~now I get it!"he chuckled.

\--

The party continues after cutting the ribbon. A lots of people praised the dishes that Chanyeol prepared for everyone and his staffs where doing their best to served everybody. Mabel pulled him somewhere and Baekhyun who was looking for him saw them.

"Chan, I need to go, my fiancé's gonna picked me up,"she said and kissed the taller's cheeks.

"Okay, take care, thank you for tonight!" Chanyeol said and smiles sweetly.

Mabel waved goodbye whe she saw her boyfriend and went to him. When Chanyeol was about to went inside, he saw a mad _rather jealous_ Baekhyun who is raising a brow on him.

"Woah! Baek! I'm glad you came!" Chanyeol said. "Have you tried my dishes?"

" _ **Is she your girlfriend?**_ "

Chanyeol furrowed his brows when he realized what was Baekhyun is referring to.

"Why?"he smirks. " _ **Are you jealous?**_ "

Baekhyun just glared at him and walked away making Chanyeol chuckled. "That Yoda?! Who just he think he is?!"

"Baek?" Luhan asked. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere far away from that Yoda!!" Baekhyun exclaimed and walks out.

"Baek—"he was cut off when he saw Chanyeol. "Yah! Park Chanyeol! What did you do this time?!"

"Hi! Lu-hyung, where is Baek?"the giant asked.

"He left, yah! Tell me what is happening?" Luhan asked.

"He just missed me!" Chanyeol smiles.

"What?!" Luhan was confused at first then smiles. "Follow him, idiot!"

"I will Hyung!" Chanyeol said and left.

Luhan just smiles and turn to find his boyfriend when a familair warmth pulled him. "I miss you, Lulu~" Sehun kissed his lips when he faced the younger.

"Awww~miss you too, Hunnie.."he giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--
> 
> #IMissYou
> 
> \--
> 
> Last two chapters to go~😊😊
> 
> I don't know if there is still special chapters but maybe I can give it ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	12. Be my other half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They deserved a happy ending right?

  
_**“Yaahhh!! Damn! I think I like him!!”** _

After that surprise call to his Manager, Baekhyun ended the call and put it inside his pocket. He looked around only to find his self in a park with less people. He was unfamiliar with the place so he don't know where to go. He felt tired for walking from the new opened resto of Chanyeol so he takes a rest in a bench while killing the giant inside his head with his supposed to be _girlfriend._

"That idiot! He just came back with someone else in his arms?! And opened a resto without even messaging me?! How could he?!"he put his hand on top of his tummy. "You know what peanut, your Papa was the biggest jerk I've met!"

He took a deep sighed.

"But I still like him though.."he mumbles to his self as he gently tap his tummy and smiled sweetly.

Is this how a pregnant person act? You will be mad all of a sudden then gets happy in a time?

Pregnant hormones.

He tried to looked around and was about to leave when a strong hand pulls him making him to face a panting giant namely, Park Chanyeol.

His heart became crazy again just seeing the taller while catching his breath.

"Do you know...how dangerous...you are...."he trails before taking a deep breathe then look straight to the smaller's eyes. "Do you know how dangerous for you to be here right now? Are you that stupid?! Not even wearing anything?!"

Baekhyun furrowed his brows. "And the hell you care?! Go back to your girlfriend!!"

Chanyeol chuckles before pulling the smaller until they've reach his car and pushed him inside it. Baekhyun didn't argue though because it was cold outside and he is hungery. Them rather. Chanyeol quickly enter the car too and put their seatbelts before leaving the park. He brought the smaller back to his resto but didn't let him out of the car. Chanyeol just told his staffs and Sehun to tell them what to do because he has something _more important_ to do.

He doesn't care if it's his grand opening, because now, a fuming and _jealous_ Byun Baekhyun was his priority right now.

When he came back, Baekhyun was now whining like a kid.

"Yah! I am hungry! I want to eat you—I mean something to eat! I don't want other foods rather than your own cooked foods!"

"Okay, relax!" Chanyeol bit his lower lips making Baekhyun kissed him right now.

_Fuck! This pregnancy making me horny too!_

He looked away because he might do something with the taller inside this car if he didn't. He also doesn't like to die without even telling him that they are gonna be parents soon.

_Would he accept this baby?_

_He likes kids right?_

_Would he like to have his own kid?_

_With me?_

Different emotions was entering his mind and body right now and he can't help but cry mkaing the taller a bit panicked because of his sudden emotions.

"Hey~Baek.."he tried to reach for his delicate hands. "W-Why are you crying? Are you still mad? Yah! Mabel isn't my girlfriend! She is my cousin's fiancè so don't be mad or jealous okay?"

"She is not your girlfriend?"the smaller sniffs.

"Nope."

"Do you have any one inside your heart right now?"he asked expectantly.

"Yes."

Baekhyun felt his heart ached again. And he began to cry again making the taller find a place to park his car. He then faced the smaller and held his hands.

"Hey..what's wrong?"he softly asked. He wanted to teased the smaller more but seeing how emotional he is right now, he refrained his self. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you like someone!" Baekhyun cried out. "Who is he? Or she?! Tell me!!"

Chanyeol bit the inside of his cheek because right now, seeing Baekhyun like a teen girl crying in front of him, making his heart flutters like a guy receiving a confession. He wanted to smile like an idiot but he stops his self.

"Yah! Tell me!! Who is he?! Or she?! Tell me—" Baekhyun was cut off by a pair of plump lips that he misses. It only took seconds but the lingering feeling of it's warmth was still there.

"The person I _love,_ is _you.._ "the taller admits. "So, would you please stop crying right now? So we can go home?"

_Home._

Baekhyun smiles when he heards the word _home_ from the giant. It's making his heart wanted to explode, specially that he knows that his feelings was reciprocate by Chanyeol.

_It's not one-sided!_

The ride home was now a quiet one but a peaceful one too. They went straight to Chanyeol's private condo and gently pulled Baekhyun inside. He let him rest in the living room as he took off his coat and fold his long sleeves to cook for the smaller. Baekhyun received a message from his friends asking him where he is and he told them he's with Chanyeol.

\--

"I hope he will tell him the truth," Luhan said making the others turn to him.

"What truth?" Sehun asked.

"Ahhh..."he bit his lower lip. "H-His feelings! You know..that he likes Chanyeol.."

"Lu-hyung, you are not telling us the _real truth,_ " Kyungsoo crossed his arms.

Luhan took a deep breathe before facing the three anticipating persons in front of him.

"Baekhyun is..."

\--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--

"Baek? Food is ready,"the giant called the smaller who walks into the kitchen.

"I miss this!"the smaller excitedly digs in as the taller watch him amusingly.

He knows Baekhyun has a good appetite but he never expected him to eat like a hungry monster. He just sat infront of him, his chin resting on his palm while smiling.

"Are you not hungry?"the smaller asked.

"I am still full,"the giant replies. "Tell me, Baek, are you on diet this passed few days and now you are cheating it because you just missed my dishes?"

"I've been craving for this!" Baekhyun answered. "This little peanut might really loves you a lot that he only wants your cooked foods!"

Silence.

Chanyeol furrowed his brows upon hearing those words from the smaller who suddenly stops eating upon realizing his own words.

"Ahhh.."he mumbled.

"Little peanut?" Chanyeol squinted his eyes. "What do you mean by that _Byun Baekhyun_?"

Baekhyun bit his lower lips then took his glass of water. "N-Nothing.."

Chanyeol left his chair and walk towards the smaller lifting his chin using his index finger. "Tell me, what is it?"

"I...I...." Baekhyun became teary eyed again. "I-I'm s-sorry!!"

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the taller's waist as he cries. Chanyeol was confused but he still wants to hear his explanations. Something inside his head was telling him already what it is, but he wanted to make sure first.

"Baek, tell me.."he softly rubbed the smaller's back.

Baekhyun pulled a little then looked up to him. "Chanyeol, I am..."he sniffs. "I am..."

The door suddenly opens and four familiar guys barged in making them turn.

"Baek-hyung?! Is it true?!" Sehun asked.

"Tell me! You bastard!!" Kyungsoo exclaimed.

"God! Chanyeol-hyung! You really hit him hard!" Jongin chuckles.

"I am sorry, Baek.." Luhan apologized. "They forced me! Soo, threatened my life!"

"I did not!" Kyungsoo defended.

"Hey! What is going on?" Chanyeol asked. "And why are you all here? Who is in-charged at my resto?!"

"We asked Jumnyeon-hyuny to handle it, he is really considerate though!" Sehun snickered. "So, Baek-hyung! Have you already told him that you are pregnant?! That we are going to be Uncles?! Gosh! I am excited!!"

Chanyeol's wide eyes, widens even more because of the sudden words from Sehun.

"Actually...I was already planning to tell him before you jerks barged in.." Baekhyun stated calmly but deadly. "And you ruined it, now...look..."

Chanyeol slowly turn to face Baekhyun who was standing from his chair making the four persons gulped. Before he could even took another step the four guys hurriedly runs out the condo lraving the two of them again in silence.

Baekhyun was afraid to face the giant when he felt warm arms embracing him, pulling him in a backhug.

"Is it true?"his deep voice brought shivers in his spines. "Byun Baekhyun, _tell me,_ am I going to be a Father?"

He silently nods.

Chanyeol gently turned him around cupping his face making him looked straight ti his eyes.

"A-Are you mad? At me?"he asked.

Chanyeol caress his cheeks using his thumb. Tears quickly covers his vision as he sobs.

"Hey, why are you crying again?" Chanyeol asked, wiping his tears.

"I am scared..what if you don't like having a baby?! What if you don't like my little peanut?!" Baekhyun cried out.

" _Our peanut_ , Babe.." Chanyeol kissed his tears. "I am not mad.."he kissed his forehead. "I am surprised.."he kissed his both cheeks. "And I am hapoy because we are having a baby.." he claimed his lips.

Baekhyun pushed him a little while wiping his tears. "Chan.."

"Baek, do you know how you made me happy right now?" Chanyeol smiled. "You make me the most happiest man in the world right now..because, the one I love, is carrying our symbol of love.."

"Y-You love me?" Baekhyun asked. "But how? When?"

"The first time I laid my eyes on you, Baek.." Chanyeol said.

"But you were mad at me that time!" Baekhyun protested.

"I am not mad at you, I am pissed by someone else, when I tell you those words, I was also mesmerized by your beauty.." Chanyeol explained. "I always watched your every achievements, and I am proud of you, I was also planning to left the industry, but when the company gave us a project to be together, I decided to not do it for a while and spend time with you.."he cupped the smallers face. "I told my self that would be the last because I don't want you to get hurt, like my family, but you were so irresistable that night, the night I wanted to claim you as _mine,_ and I did.."

Baekhyun was crying now because of happiness.

"When I left the industry, I planned on courting you when I became a successful restobar owner so, my baby would be proud to have me, but maybe destiny have more surprising plans because.."he gently caress the smaller's tummy. "..here we are, having little peanut.."

Baekhyun giggles.

"I love you, Byun Baekhyun.." Chanyeol sweetly daunted.

"I love you, too, Park Chanyeol.." Baekhyun confessed.

Chanyeol claimed his lips again this time more passionately and full of love.

"Would you be my other half?"the smaller asked making the taller surprise because of the sudden question.

"Should I be the one asking you that?" Chanyeol asked.

"Tss..it doesn't matter who will ask first, Dumbo!" Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the taller's neck.

"Yeah.." Chanyeol nodded.

"So, are you gonna marry me or not?" Baekhyun asked.

"Let me think about it.." Chanyeol teased.

"Yah!" Baekhyun exclaimed.

The door silently opens and the four guys who was patiently listening outside ran into them congratulating them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--
> 
> #BeMyOtherHalf
> 
> \--
> 
> Last Chapter ahead 😊


	13. The Model (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love ChanBaek♥️

  
**_Breaking news!_ **

**_Famous model turned into a instant rising star Byun Baekhyun decided to end his contract with Black Pearl Entertainment._ **

Mr. Man Soo was rubbing his temples when he he faced his two lovable talents. He can't believe that this is happening, after he lost Park Chanyeol, now Byun Baekhyun. He wanted to stop the latter but he said that he can't worked for him because of his pregnancy and upcoming wedding towards the taller.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol! Why are you taking my Baekhyun away?!" Mr. Man Soo stated.

"Sir, it's his decision to leave not mine," Chanyeol defended.

"Sir, I am really sorry, I just don't want to have more big troubles, specially that I am pregnant.." Baekhyun stated.

"But Baekhyun, you still have a year," Mr. Man Soo said. "Do you know how it will costs you?"

"I don't mind, Sir, what is important to me, is my baby, and my love for Chanyeol,"the smaller bravely stated making the taller smiled secretly. "I will pay for all the compensations that I needed to pay, I will not change my mind."

Mr. Man Soo took a deep sighed. "Fine, I don't think I could even do anything from it anyway."

"Thank you for understanding, Sir, I just don't want my baby to be born because of stress,"he smiles brightly.

Chanyeol intertwined their fingers after the meeting with the CEO. He knows that it's Baekhyun's dream to be where he is right now, but he also respects his decisions about leaving. The industry was like a dream come true to anyone but behind those sparkling lights and undying love from the fans was a reality that you can never have a free life enjoying your own. When you are a person that everyone looks up to, your actions and words are always on watch. One wrong move, you would be tainted with hatred and bertrayals.

Being someone famous was not that easy. You need to proved your best so that you can't disappoint your fans or the Management. But they are also human too, they wanted to spare their lives with the peoples they loved.

They are not perfect.

They have some imperfections too.

They are not always right.

They commit mistakes too.

They want to make others happy.

They wanted to be happy too.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun walks side by side with their hands intertwined when falshing cameras came in front of them. The two walks towards they preferred table for the press conference about Baekhyun's departure, just like Chanyeol did before.

A lots of fans are sad because of his decision but also they are hapoy that their favorite couple, **_ChanBaek_** already make it official. They didn't announced about the pregnancy yet and also about the marriage. They plan to make it private though.

After the presscon, the couple went home to the taller's private condo to rest. Baekhyun went straight to their room while Chanyeol went straight to the kitchen to cook something for his pregnant fiancé.

"Babe, I am hungry!" Baekhyun was now wearing Chanyeol's sweater that looks like a dress on him. He loves the taller's smell so he always wear his clothes. "Baby peanut too!"

"I am already preparing your foods Baby," Chanyeol chuckles.

Baekhyun went to him and took a sit on one of the stools to watch his boyfriend. "Babe, you looks sexy wearing those apron."

"Really?"he smirks.

"But I prefer that you only wear aprons alone without any clothes though.." Baekhyun playfully giggles while imagining his giant naked behind his apron. "God! I visioned it already! And because of that! My cock is twitching! It's your fault!"

Chanyeol chuckles. "Babe, you are the one imagining, so, why is it my fault then?"

"Because you are a walking sex God!" Baekhyun retorted. "Look! I am getting horny right now!"

Chanyeol placed the dished infront of the smaller. "Eat first, we don't want Baby Peanut to get mad on us, right?"

"I guess, baby peanut would understand that I am so horny towards you," Baekhyun pouted.

Chanyeol just smiles and they eat his prepared dishes. After eating and cleaning the dishes, Baekhyun went straight inside their room and waits for Chanyeol while biting his lower lips. He really wants Chanyeol right now and he can't help but imaging dirty things right now.

"Hey, Babe!" Chanyeol greeted as he closed the door.

\--

🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞  
SMUT AHEAD: Read at your own risks😏  
🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞

\--

Baekhyun watch how Chanyeol went inside the bathroom to take a bath. He didn't take long and went out only wearing a towel covering his lower body while another towel on his head drying his hair.

"Babe, come here! I will do that for you,"the smaller called out.

Chanyeol sat near the smaller and let him dry his hair until he feel kisses on his naked shoulder making him smirks. The drying hair oart was now forgotten and the smaller was now showering him with kisses. From his nape to his shoulder while his slender fingers roam his boyfriend's biceps. He then pulled him until he was now lying his back on thr mattress as the smaller went on sit on his stomach while desiringly starting at his half-naked body.

"Babe, what are you doing?"he playfully asked.

"I want you,"the smaller leans down to give him a sloppy kiss, then some pecks.

  
Baekhyun didn't give Chanyeol a second to utter a word because he already deepen the kiss he was taking the lead. Chanyeol couldn't help but moan when Baekhyun travel his hands all over his naked body until it reach his towel covering the other half and pulled it throwing it away. Baekhyun only left his swollen lips when he removed his sweater that was covering his already naked body. He already take off his underwear when he felt his cock gettjng hard.

The smaller claimed his lips again and it travels down south. Down to his jaws and neck.

Sucking and licking.

"Uugggghhh!!"the taller's groan.

"Does Daddy, likes what his baby is doing?"the smaller sexily whispered.

"Babe, does your pregnancy making you a bit of horny?"he playfully asked.

Baekhyun rubbed his perky ass on his boyfriend's hard cock. "Uuuugggghhhhmmmmm~ Daddy~"

"Fuck! Baek!"the taller groans.

Baekhyun continue marking his man. He suck and lick his sweet spot then smirks. "You are _**only mine, Park Chanyeol**_."

" _ **I am yours, Byun Baekhyun.**_ "

Baekhyun trails down to his hard-build chest to his abs leaving marks on it too. When he reach the hard cock of the giant he licks it like a kitten earning a loud moan from the taller.

"Shit! Stop teasing! Babe!"

Baekhyun licks his cock, until it's covered with his own saliva before swallowing it whole, reaching the end of his throat. He teared up because it's too big but he can't help the moans that caming out from him. The vibration brought pleasure to the giant as he put his left hand on the smaller's soft hair and thrust his hips upward.

Baekhyun continue bobbing his head and in no time, the giant came inside his mouth. "Uhhhmmm~"he licks the side of his lips. "Your milk taste really good, Daddy."

Chanyeol lift his upper body using his elbows. "Let me pleasure you back.."

He gently pushed the smaller down and kissed him passionately. He peppers him with kisses until he started to suck and licks his exposed white-milky neck and collarbones. He made sure that the marks would be visible that everyone knows who owns Byun Baekhyun.

He kisses the beautiful marks and smiles. "What a beautiful art.."his husky voice turned Baekhyun more.

"Daddy, do you know how sexy and hot your deep husky voice?"he bit his lower lip. "Look!"he pointed his twitching dick.

"Owww~does it mean we will have a lots of baby peanuts soon?"

"Yah!"

"What? I want to have a lots of baby peanuts!"

"Then you should be the one to get pregnant!"

Chanyeol chuckles then captures the smaller's lips again before he could complain. The giant started to work again as his lips travels down south, just like Baekhyun, leaving marks all over his body until he reach his destination. He didn't teased the smaller and just swallowed his dick whole and deep.

"Aaaggghhhhh!! Chan!!!"

Chanyeol fasten his sucking. "Uugggghhhh!!! F-Faster!! Daddy!!"his back curves sexily. "Aaaaggghhhhh!!"

Chanyeol looks up staring at the beautiful face of Baekhyun, whose eyes are tightly shut with parted lips moaning for him. He reach for his open mouth and put two of his large fingers that the smaller quickly sucked. When he it's totally soaked with saliva, he quickly pushed it inside the smaller's tight hole.

"Aaaaggghhhh!!"

He moves his fingers inside the tight hole same time as sucking the smaller's dick. He was now a moaning mess because of the pleasure he was earning.

"Uugghhhhh!! Shit! Park! F-Faster!!! Daddy!! Right there!! There!!!"

Chanyeol continued abusing his sweet spot while sucking him hard too.

"Daddy!! I'm coming!!"

Chanyeol removed his mouth same as his fingers earning a glare and a whimper from the smaller.

"What the?!"

"Chill, Babe.."

Chanyeol get the bottle of lube and put it on his hard and angry dick then aligned it to the smaller's clenching hole.

"Aaaggghhhhh!!" Baekhyun moaned loudly when Chanyeol put his dick inside in just one go. "Move please!! Daddy! Please move!!"

Chanyeol obligued and move his hips slowly at first until he became a monster when his pace became faster. Baekhyun didn't know where to hold because of the pleasure Chanyeol was giving him.

"Uuuggghh!! Fuck! Daddy~"

"You are so tight! Babe!" Chanyeol was breathin' heavily. "Aaarrrgghhhh!! Your clenching me!"

"I...I can't h-help it!"

Chanyeol leans down and kiss the smaller vigorously, their tongue fighting. "Uuuggghhhmmmm!!"

"I'm coming!!" Baekhyun screamed.

"I'm close, Babe!"

"CHANYEOL!!"

"BAEKHYUN!!"

Chanyeol thrust deep hitting the prostate of Baekhyun making him come in an instant. The taller hit hard more until he came inside the smaller's wall then slows down. He slowly removed his dick out and lie down beside Baekhyun who is still sensitive after his own orgasm.

"I hope Baby Peanut was fine.." Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun gently.

Baekhyun rest his head on his chest smelling his addicting scent. "He is fine.."he mumbles.

"Are you tired? Do you want another round?" Chanyeol teasingly asked.

Baekhyun looks up and kissed him. "I should ask you that, Daddy~"

\--

🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞  
END  
🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞

\--

After three rounds of pleasurable love making, Chanyeol watch the sleeping Baekhyun beside him. It was already one in the morning, and he couldn't believe that his fiancé, despite being pregnant,could still last that long. He smiles as he gently rub his tummy making the smaller snuggles into him more. He kissed the smaller's tummy before kissing his lover's own forehead and swent to his own dreamland too.

\--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--

_**After five years...** _

"Taehyung! Come here!!"

Chanyeol turn his head to a running Baekhyun following their four year old son, Park Taehyung. He was giggling while running away half naked from his Mama. He can't help but smile as Baekhyun huffs and stop following their son then pretends to cry. Taehyung, being a sweet child, didn't like to see him crying so he quickly runs back only to hear a beautiful giggles from Baekhyun.

"Gotcha! You can't really ignore Mama's crying don't you?" Baekhyun teased then put the clothes he was holding on their son.

"Sorry, Mama.." Taehyung cupped his face with his small hands then pepper him with kisses. "Don't cry okay?"

Chanyeol leans on the doors frame as he watch the two precious people of his life. "Yah! I am jealous now!"he joked. Taehyung happily runs towards his Papa and been lifted up by the giant.

"Papa! I love you!" Taehyung said then kissed his cheeks. "Mmmwwwuuuaahhh!!"

Baekhyun walks towards them, kissing Taehyung on the cheeks then pulled his husband closer to kiss him on the lips.

"Get ready, Babe, you don't want to be summoned by a pregnant Satansoo right?" Chanyeol said and slightly pushed his husband to change clothes.

How ironic that both Kyungsoo and Luhan could also bare kids of their own. Luhan and Sehun got married two years after Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Then gave birth of a beautiful girl named Joohyun. Kyungsoo and Jongin, gets married last year and now Soo was six months pregnant with their first child.

They meet up at Chanyeol's restobar every Friday that they called 'Couples Day' together. Sehun still works for Chanyeol as a Manager of his restobar. Luhan has his own Beauty Salon now. Jongin was still a model while his husband Kyungsoo was Chanyeol's chef. Baekhyun decided to pursue his other dream, and that is to be a designer that becomes famous too.

"Baekkie!!" Luhan greeted and hugged the smaller.

"Lu-hyung!"the smaller greeted back. "Where is Soo?"

"There he is, playing with Joohyun,"the older answered.

"Papa! Mama!"they turned their heads towards a beutiful young girl.

"Lucky!" Baekhyun excitedly hugged the pretty young girl.

Lucky got adopted by Jumnyeon and Dr. Zhang, who is suprisingly fell inlove when they meet on Chanyeol's birhtday. They thought that Jumnyeon couldn't bare a kid that is why they decided to adopt Lucky. Chanyeol wanted to adopt her but Lucky told him that she wanted to make Jumnyeon happy. Lucky was a smart kid and really a understanding one, specially when Jumnyeon learned that he gets pregnant after adopting the young girl. He thought that she was a blessing to them and loved the little angel more.

"I miss you, my princess!" Chanyeol kissed the young girl.

"I missed you too," Lucky smiled. "Hey! Taehyung! How are you?"

"Noona! Look! I made this drawing for Uncle Jumnyeon," Taehyung gives a colored drawing of a happy family of the Zhang Family. "I also made for Uncle Luhan and Uncle Soo!"

"Wow! You are really good! Taehyung! Come on! Pet us give this to Uncle Soo,"the young girl said and they left the elders.

"She really grew up as a beautiful young princess," Chanyeol embraced his husband.

"Chanyeol, I was really thankful because you let us have her in our lives," Jumnyeon smiles sweetly. "She was trully a blessing you know.."he was now rubbing his growing tummy.

"She deserves to be loved," Baekhyun stated. "And you Hyung and Lay-Hyung was the best parents she can have after me and Yeol."

They all smiled because of Baekhyun's sweet words. "Yah! We better go inside and stop this drama," Jumnyeon said. "We don't want to be killed by Satansoo for keeping him wait."

They all laughed and went inside.

While having lunch, they let the kids play on the other side while the elders talked.

"Hey? How is Jongdae? I heard he married a guy named Kim Minseok?" Jongin asked. "He was the guy you met right Chanyeol-hyung?" Making Chanyeol nods and smiled.

"He was one of my regular costumers, and he knew Jongdae was a model of Baek's designs," Chanyeol said.

"They are now in Paris, having their honeymoon," Jumnyeon said.

"Looks like the ChanBaek couple have some lovespells making us all find our right one,"it was Dr. Zhang who showed his cute dimples on them.

"Yeah, this two who we thought would end up as enemies," Sehun said. "I wonder if Baek-hyung didn't decided to be a Model, maybe, Chanyeol-hyung would still be the arrogant and annoying giant that he is before!"

"You little brat!" Chanyeol hissed. "But maybe, even though he didn't decided to enter our entertainment, destiny would find a way for us to meet."

"How cheessy!" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "I really still don't know what does this jerk did to Baek to make him head over heels on him?!"

"I am also wondering," Luhan said. "You said that you hate him because he looks down on you."

Baekhyun intertwined his fingers on his husband and stare on the wedding ring he was wearing. "When you fall in love, you don't need to know the reason why you fell for that someone.." Baekhyun said then smiled sweetly. "Because, it's our heart who feels the love, not our eyes, nor our minds.. it will always be the heart that would beat for that particular someone.."

Their friends smiled at them when they looked at each other's eyes smiling without sharing sweet words to each other.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TheModelFinal


End file.
